Hinata's Sensual Adventure
by Takimatsu
Summary: Hinata decided to pay Naruto a visit, to express her appreciation for the protection she was given on the battlefield. But Cupid apparently had other plans. She ended up giving her crush more than what she bargained for. More than the gourmet breakfast she had prepared for him. But subconsciously, in a quiet corner of her mind, had this development not been what she really craved?


Author Notes

You can read this story on my blog with a black background, color-coordinated dialogues and a wonderful font. Just replace the word "dot" with the actual symbols:

generaliterature"dot"blogspot"dot"com

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is an ongoing Japanese Manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto with an Animé adaptation. The Manga is published by Shueisha in Japan, and Viz Media in the United States, Canada, and UK, and it is serialized by Shonen Jump. The TV Animé is directed by Hayato Date, and licensed by Aniplex in Japan, Viz Media in the United States, and Manga Entertainment in the UK.  
I also do not own any of the profile pictures I used in my fan fictions.

* * *

Introduction:

Another violent chapter was over—one filled with many sacrifices and grief. Indeed. The senseless destruction had cease for a while. And although Naruto had not attained the revenge he sought, found something better instead. After all, noting good ever came from extracting vengeance, only the birth of more carnage.

He was told of events that took place decades ago, events that Jiraiya hadn't the chance to share. He met and fought his senior student, Nagato, whom had masked his identity behind the alias, Pain, and was presumed the mastermind behind Akatsuki.

During their fierce duel, a most difficult question was posed, one that weighed more than Naruto figured he could shoulder. It was the demand for an answer, a resolve, the same that was entrusted to him by his sensei.

Jiraiya also searched valiantly for the right answer throughout his life, but failed to discover it even upon his dying breath. However, the welfare of Naruto's village, his people—no, the entire world was dependent upon the merit of his answer... the answer of a mere child, a sixteen-year-old.

Time bears regard for no one. The moment of truth eventually came, at the epilogue of their epic battle, but Naruto still hadn't found a resolve. He did, however, discover the key to attain it, which was the will to believe and never give up; to push on despite the pain and change he may encounter.

_"One day, I'll end this curse! If there is a thing such as peace, then I shall grasp it!_ There's something even more important than a way to achieve it, and that's the power to believe in it!" With these profound and motivational words, Jiraiya was inspired to write his first book, which he hoped would induce a revolution that would forever change the world. These were the exact words once spoken but forgotten by Nagato (Pain) as a child, and upon reminder, Naruto succeeded in changing the man's cold heart.

Nagato eventually came to realize that he had betrayed himself, betrayed his past ideals. He had cast aside and forgotten his believes and moral standards, those of which Naruto had desperately clung to despite the same adversities he faced.

In the end, Nagato decided to confide in Naruto. His sensei, Jiraiya, had entrusted the boy with his will of fire, and so he would do the same.

With one final act to justify his change of heart, one wrought of charity, which he hoped would help him to atone for his many sins—even if just a tad—Nagato sacrificed himself to revive all the lives he had claimed in Konoha.

However, Jiraiya was still gone. Peace was restored to the village and everyone was thankful and happy. But Naruto was still scarred. A piece of him was still missing—a large fragment that perhaps even with the help of time, could not be restored.

* * *

Prologue:

It was approximately 12:01 in the early morning, one minute after the day of that great cataclysm—the day when Pain reigned and his wrath and godlike powers were known by the people of the hidden leaf, but even more so, Naruto Uzumaki.

The night culminated with Naruto sitting upright in bed, just as it did when he learnt of Jiraiya's death. In this moment, he knew nothing but blissful memories of the past, as the present reality was too painful to dwell. But these joyful memories could only last for so long, and even within them, he still ached.

His heart felt like lead in his chest, with each beat pulling him deeper into a dark abyss that was the essence of pain and suffering. His body was weak and numb; he couldn't help but get sucked in, and a part of him welcomed it.

Just why did granny Tsunade had to send Ero-Sennin on such a dangerous mission? It was reckless! He may have been one of the three legendary Sennin, but even they make mistakes—Orochimaru, for instance.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he fell prone to reminiscence, and a fiercer heat dawns his stomach.

* * *

The Night Following Jiraiya's Death:

_A grief-stricken Naruto sat up in bed, silent, his head hung as he mourned his sensei's demise._

_Adjacent to his bed, in the middle of the room, was a table. And on that table was a well-prepared cup of noodles, a cold bottle of water and a soda that sat sulking as of neglect._

_It felt as if a dark, cloud-like shroud made of torment was lingering over his head. It was invisible but potent, and the intensity of his constricting chest justified that fact._

_If that old ass toad was really the Ero-Sennin's master, then why didn't he save him? Why did everything have to turn out this way? If Ero-Sennin were Hokage, he would never have sent granny Tsunade on that mission... never._

_Hoping to cleanse his heart of this ever-growing grudge and to flee the ravenous beast that obviously fed upon the light of his soul—replacing it with that of darkness—Naruto left his room._

_As soon as he made his way down the stairs of the apartment complex, he looked up at the neon sign of a store that depicted: "24-hour shop."_

_Dazed, he would have stridden right past it—but for some reason, the sudden thought of ice cream nudged his awareness. It made him imagine a small measure of closure._

_Now, he sat on a bench beneath a streetlight, his back arched, his forearms resting on his legs. It was quiet, except for the slightly distinct sound of moths tacking the bulb of the street light overhead, and the screech of crickets thoroughly hidden in the forestry._

_Naruto heard nothing. And was completely oblivious to the beautiful spectacle of the village from where he sat. He only saw the memories he shared with his sensei up to this point, skipping through his mind, like a flipbook... distant, and in a somber shade of gray._

_His icicle had started to melt. A single droplet of its sweet flavor fell to the ground, soon accompanied by many more of a different hue and flavour that was quickly savoured by the ground—bittersweet. It was his tears. They rippled down his face, like a broken dam in dire need of repair. He wept, yet his face was straight. He still could not accept the fact that Jiraiya was gone, that his sensei was no longer apart this world._

_Naruto honestly thought he had escaped the clutches of the vile fiend that lingered in his room—devouring his composure and provoking him—but it would seem the despicable creature had trailed him here. How persistent. It would seem the demon had no intention of leaving until it had its fill._

_All of a sudden, out of the pitch-black darkness, he heard a subtle voice:_

_"Naruto." It was Iruka, and our hero did quick work to dry his tears upon realization. But it was not long before more tricked down his cheeks._

_The man took a seat at the opposing end of the bench. "I heard about Jiraiya-sama," he said with apparent condolence. His eyes then swayed emotionally, a gesture that won Naruto's attention._

_"I wanted him to keep watching over me. I wanted to have him watch me become Hokage." Naruto smiled, a wanly smile. "I only let Ero-Sennin see my bad sides. I..."_

_"Jiraiya-sama was always praising you," Iruka interjected. "He always spoke proudly of you, saying that you were like his own grandchild."_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_"He believed that you were the only one who was going to inherit his will. In his mind, he had no doubt about you becoming a great Hokage." The man's eyes softened sympathetically. "Jiraiya-sama will keep watching you. Even now, from somewhere..."_

_Slowly, Iruka stood and gazed up at a luminous full moon. "He wouldn't praise you if he saw you being depressed. So, just continue being the person we've all come to know—the person he always praised." He knelt before an enthralled Naruto and reached for the melting icicle. "You can't be depressed forever. Jiraiya-sama, one of the Legendary Sennin, acknowledged you." He broke it into two halves, a stick on either piece. "His excellent student."_

_Naruto was moved, and a smile soon stretched his lips. Then he reached for the stick of icicle. "Thank you... Iruka-sensei."_

* * *

It was the crack of dawn now. The morning's star tinted the neighboring clouds that cradled it—like a mother would while nursing her child—a thick sheet of gold. It slowly rose up from beyond the distant horizon, as though it had just awoken from a deep slumber, highlighting the vast, rich landscapes and rooftops with its warm, saffron glow.

With the deity's glorious rebirth, the darkness dwindled, as did the large quantity of humidity that rode upon the carefree wind. But while the sun may have vanquished the darkness and replaced it with its radiant light, Naruto couldn't say the same for the darkness manifested by his sorrow. It clung to him, like the many feathers on a messenger hawk.

It is said that time heals all wounds, but he was skeptical as to whether or not his agonizing would ever end.

The morning's dew still hung on the greenery, glistening, and it was not long before the birds commenced their soothing melody. Perhaps it was a notification for the nocturnal spices to withdraw into their homes, while for others—such as a beautiful young maiden of a certain clan we all know—a sign to wake up and play her role.

Today, she had plans—a harmless scheme born of solicitude to cheer up a certain someone. And although she had absolutely no clue as to where she would have attained the courage, was adamant about going through with it nonetheless.

* * *

8:03 a.m. It was nothing short of a miracle that Naruto was able to fall asleep—and it was not a restless 5 1/2 hours of twisting and turning, either. The moment his eyes closed, reality fell still and silent. Fortunately, he was also spared from having any tiresome dreams or awful nightmares.

He lay on his stomach, like a piece of log, quiet and motionless for these few fleeting hours. Perhaps that repulsive creature had devoured to its fill and finally departed—granting him that peace and tranquility he sought in order to meet sweet closure.

It was soon apparent, however, that such a conclusion was merely wishful thinking for as soon as Naruto grew more self-conscious, the demon was back—hungry and ready for more. Oh, joy! Torment and frustration lingered in his company anew, like the stink on a skunk. And at one point, he actually entertained the thought of Orochimaru's forbidden techniques—possibly, to amend what had gone terribly awry.

All of a sudden, to help shake off the thought, there was a low, tentative knock at the door, which characteristically spoke to the likeness that it was a female. And the fact that the intervals were so very far apart meant that this person was definitely not Sakura, but probably a female still nonetheless.

Roused from the shallow depth to which he was asleep, Naruto lazily sat up in bed. His eyes were weary and his face pale. He yawned and then scratched his stomach, before shuffling off the bed.

When the door screeched open, he scrunched up his face and narrowed his eyes at the intensity of the vibrant morning's light and saturated colours. His eyes widened, however, when he noted it was Hinata that was standing at his doorstep. And she blushed and averted her gaze, when his eyes roamed from her face to her torso and back again.

She was presented in an ivory, spaghetti-strap dress with black, silky frills at the end. The material clung to every voluptuous curve of her burnish, petite figure. She looked like an angel that had wandered to earth from heaven and lost her way. And somewhere, in the corner of his mind, Naruto knew she was his sole partner, his symmetrical half, his beautiful maiden—unseen, untouched, and her flavours still a mystery.

"H-Hinata... what're you doing here?" he demanded in his surprise, his voice childish but coated in a layer of charm that made the girl's heat rise.

The mild scent of him, from where she stood, and his familiar yet unique aura made her heart crash against her chest and her lips part in response. But she had lost the air in her lungs to speak. She wondered then if he had any idea how breathtaking his voice was, and the force of his eyes, however tired they may seem.

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun. Um"—she shook her head, blinking—"good morning," she greeted with a slight curtsy, after she could breathe again. She had never seen him in his pajamas before. Well, not since he got older. And just the sight of that made her lose the balance of composure she took over an hour to accumulate this morning.

"Hinata," he murmured her name, staring at the young damsel with that clueless expression he wore so well, making it even that harder for her to breathe. At this rate, it was almost certain that she would eventually faint. The thought was embarrassing to say the least.

Hinata could clearly hear the erratic throbbing of her heart. She couldn't help but wonder if that was normal or life threatening. Nervousness continued to arrest her body. Soon, she was unconsciously meddling with her thumbs, while the other fingers clasp the picnic basket in her hands.

"I...I made some breakfast," she struggled, "and hoped we could have it together." She bowed her head and lifted the hamper in her hands. The fabulous material of her thigh-length dress cascaded over her buttocks in a fashion that could steal the wind from any man.

_"Nothing's gonna happen if you keep moping around."_ Naruto heard Shikamaru's voice resound in his mind, the moment he frowned with little interest in regards to the girl's request. _"You're not in a position to act in such a way anymore. It's the time to become the one that entrusts rather than being entrusted to."_

The shinobi in distress tried to seem wholehearted as he cast Hinata a grateful smile, and then his eyes softened somewhere between enthusiasm and grief. "I would love that," he agreed. "Thank you, Hinata. Please... come in," he invited in a warm voice, fully opening the door and stepping aside.

"R-Really," the girl seem astound as she straightened her bend. "D-Does that mean... Na…Naruto-kun and I... are on a—" her voice thinned and trailed off the moment she realized the notion upon her lips.

"Huh?"

Hinata closed her eyes before her darling prince charming could indentify that treacherous telling gleam in them, and then she heaved a rueful smile and fanned her hand in a dismissing gesture.

"It...It's nothing."

"Uh-Un," he closed the door behind her. "Ah, sorry about the mess," he cupped the back of his head in embarrassment, when Hinata stilled against the scowl of untidiness. "I haven't really gotten around to cleaning... and—" his mood suddenly shifted to that of misery, as he recalled the training he had undergone at Mount Myouboku after learning of Jiraiya's death.

"That...That's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata swayed her hand to win his attention before he could drown in an irreversible state of depression. "I don't mind at all... really."

"Err, are you sure?" his gaze was sharp and inquiring. But he seemed more relieved and reassured when Hinata nodded her head without hesitation. "Okay, well... I'm going to have a shower. We can eat after I get out. Make yourself comfortable, okay... I won't be long."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. Fortunately, Naruto had already turned around before her countenance could catch his eye and arouse his curiosity.

No matter how much she suppressed, Hinata couldn't resist picturing him standing in that bathroom, clad in nothing but soapsuds, with water trickling down his arms and chest and regions farther down south. Her cheeks brightened with colour, as she further thought about sacred areas below his waist. She barely knew about the state of hers much less to have the audacity to think about his.

Under any circumstances, was it normal for a young virgin girl to have these thoughts, whenever she looked at a boy she liked... a lot? She hadn't a clue; her boy-liking history (none) gave her few reference points to work with.

When she realized he was standing in the door leading to the other room, watching her, Hinata stood sincerely, like an obedient schoolgirl awaiting further instructions from her esteemed lecture. "Umm, okay… In the meantime, I will prepare the table."

He gazed unswervingly before he left. His eyes were gentle but intense, and it seemed to make her bones turn soft. A second longer and she would be seeping through the cracks in the floorboard right now, like spilled milk.

Na...Naruto-kun's room, a curious Hinata sighed heavily, studying the small space with evident admiration, taking in every bit of detail that she could. I have never been in here before, unlike Sakura and some of the others.  
She took in a deep breath, filling her nose with the scent of him, and upon exhaling—concluded that she would do quick work to clean his room. Naruto saved the village. This deed could not repay the debt; it paled in comparison—but she wanted to prove that she was most grateful in any way that she could. However, was that really the reason why she was so willing to do his chores? Did she really decide to come here today purely because she wanted to offer her condolences and gratitude? If nothing else, it was a good excuse.

* * *

Hinata blew out a sigh of relief and then rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "Well, that ought to do it... and just in time, too." She looked around the room with evident satisfaction and then smiled at her grand accomplishment.

The room seem to sparkle now as opposed to glowering earlier, as if it were thanking the princess for her effort and a job well done. The bed was perfectly spread, laundry neatly folded and stacked in the basket, furniture thoroughly polished and the rug beneath the table was dusted off. Finally, she had properly disposed off all the garbage lying around, opened up all the windows to let some fresh air in, and prepared the table with the food she had made at home.

Within moments, the door adjacent to the bed suddenly opened, that lazy squeal sending Hinata's heart crashing violently against her rib cage. She lost the air in her lungs at the devastating collision. Hopefully, her insurance that was composure could cover it.

Naruto sauntered casually into the bedroom. He was wrapped in nothing but an aqua bathrobe and a cream towel around his neck. The spectacle had a defenceless Hinata's entire face turning pink...rapidly!

She noted that he smelled more of soap now than his original intoxicating fragrance. Perhaps that was for the best, though, she could recognize her disappointment.

The sweet scent of soap upon his skin made her remember the image of him in the bath, garbed in nothing but suds. The thought made her eyes automatically begin to drift downward but by god, she had to stop herself by the time she got to his stomach. She knew danger. Her blood was electric in her veins, and her heart was galloping, like an untamed black stallion in her chest. Still, she gawked at him while sitting on her heels around the knee-length table, admiring his irresistible flair.

His hair was still damp and spiky from the shower—a beautiful, sleek plain the hue of rich honey that lay seductively over his forehead. Tendrils were everywhere, but her gaze soon drifted to his perfect lips and then to his eyes. They were the colour of the ocean—deep and filled with untold mysteries, just like the calm misty blue.

She hunted for the answer to a particular question in them, but the sea was too vast for her to discover what she sought. She studied the broad cut of his shoulders and the long, strong length of his arms. He was so handsome...

"Wooow," Naruto exclaimed—disrupting Hinata's examining gaze—practically drooling at the magnificent appearance and smell of the various kinds of gourmet dishes.

The combination of aromas filled the room, some seeming to take on a physical form so as to caress beneath his chin, coaxing him to sample, to dominate what he craved. And he craved everything.

He may be an epicure, but he knew those who were not enthusiasts couldn't possibly tell the difference between that and a gluttonous pig. In other words, he would have to mind his manners in Hinata's presence—though, restraint was never one of Naruto's strong points.

"Breakfast", he recalled her saying. This was more like a feast for at least 20 or more people. It was unbelievable that so much food could fit in that small picnic basket. Was there an alternate dimension in that thing?! He supposed he really shouldn't be surprised. There were almost no limitations to the possibilities of the ninja arts, after all.

Everything looked so delicious, from the donuts and sugar-dumplings, to the fried rice and lobsters. And, of course, Naruto neglected everything that had his face drawn all over it, literally. The sight of that always gave him the heebie-jeebies—heck, eating himself didn't exactly seem normal. It was downright creepy and uncomfortable.

"Everything... everything looks so amazing, Hinata," a salivating Naruto complimented openly, his eyes never leaving the food. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Uh-Un," she verified, tapping the tip of her forefingers together. "I wanted to do something special for Naruto-kun."

Touched, the warrior's eyes softened. She could see his appreciation. She could almost feel it.

"Hinata," his lips curved beautifully. "Thank you... really. I needed this."

She beamed at him and nodded her head, like a child who had just satisfied her taste buds on a double serving of her favorite ice cream Sunday. "You're welcome."

All of a sudden, Naruto started to look around, agitated, and then blurted out a long, high-pitched: "Eeeeh? M-My room," he stuttered as the towel fell to the ground from around his nape. And he pointed a trembling index finger in an open space that was perhaps the filthiest. "It's—"

"Clean," a proud Hinata took the liberty of finishing the rickety sentence, somehow pleased by his flustered state. "I tidied the place up a bit… while Naruto-kun was taking a bath."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, shamefaced, and yet a half-wide grin stretched his lips. "I-I don't know what to say." _I thought you said you didn't have a problem with it, _he pondered, pouting inwardly.

"Y-you don't have to thank me, Naruto-kun," Hinata said meekly, looking down on her hands that rest atop her thighs as she tried to gather and retain courage. "I-I wanted to do this." Almost automatically, she pressed a curved index finger to her lips and glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "I hope you like it."

She swore she saw him blush then, but he colour vanished from his cheeks so fast that she wondered if she might have imagined it.

"Hinata," Naruto pronounced her name in a way he had never done before, a manner that made her skin spring goose bumps. Was he extracting sweet vengeance? "It's amazing," his voice was low, complimentary, and almost seductive, if she didn't know better. "You're amazing."

His unexpected, velvet-like words and that captivating gleam that flashed in his eyes made her gasp, and she dropped her head before she could lose anymore of her valuable composure.

His gorgeous face—eyes, nose, cheeks, lips and all was such a distraction and a hazard to her poise that Hinata decided to try and not look at it anymore than courtesy absolutely demanded. His sweet words were obviously more of a threat than she bargained for. Watching him secretly was a more prudent approach, if she really valued her consciousness.

"Let's dig in!" Naruto said when he was certain she would not reply. Heck, even Sai could have easily pointed out that the girl was highly sensitive to his words. She was excessively shy, especially when the one she admired was in close proximity.

"Uh-Un, let's..."

"Itadakimatsu," Naruto said musically, when he had plopped himself down on a cushion, crossed-legged. He quickly reached for his chopsticks and detached the pair while making some blissful sound with a watery mouth.

Our hero made haste to sample everything from each dish, evidently chewing less than the appropriate number of times the doctor ordered. He indulged his taste buds on everything except, of course, the menus that had a very crude art of his head depicted on it.

But alas, it soon became apparent that he might succumb to temptation, despite how disturbing they appeared with an over familiar face. He couldn't help it—there was a shortage of pastries and Hinata just had a talent for making them. They were absolutely delectable! It was a recipe with an obsessive flavor, which guaranteed the young maiden absolute possession of his very soul!

Narrator: Okay, I admit, that was a bit too melodramatic. I apologize sorry :3

Everything was scrumptious, and god knows Naruto would have French kissed his ten fingers if Hinata wasn't here, despite the fact that no form of food was smeared on them. He may as well do it, since he might have already showed the girl that gluttonous persona he wanted to conceal.

"Have as much as you'd like," Hinata informed, having already ate to her fill. Now, she watched him; watched in love and affection as he enjoyed her personal home cooking—wait what?!

She blushed fiercely and averted her face subsequent to the realization of her open emotions.

"Thanks, I will. Everything tastes so amazing. You'll make a great wife one day, Hinata."

Naruto didn't look up when he said those words, and maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't. But the open remark still made Hinata's face heat and she almost said his name in response, on a tone that was everything but erotic. She might have stifled the amorous moaning of his name, but a breath still escaped her lips, one that had enough wind to win our warrior's undivided attention.

"Hmm," Naruto stopped and arched one brow in question. His soft, sky-like eyes were appraising even as noodles extend from his mouth to the bowel. "Seriously, I really love your cooking," he mumbled with his mouth full, and then like a noisy vacuum cleaner—sucked the rest of the noodles into his mouth and started chewing.

The sheer sound and sight had Hinata's lips parting in a sultry fashion—but the noodles were not what interested her. That certainly was not what she craved, not in the least.

Her heart pulse as further thoughts invade her mind, but not just her heart... never just her heart when he was so close to her. This wasn't the first or second time that Hinata had felt this strange sensation—this strong and consistent convulsion below her waist. And it always seems to occur while she's in Naruto's company for an extended period... alone.

For some reason, she wanted him to put his hands on her; she wanted to be touched… everywhere. She once thought that a simple hug may have sufficed, but it was becoming clear that it would not. Was it appropriate to think or feel this way?

She soon got a hold of herself and addressed his latest commentary with a remark that was hardly auditable. She wondered what her face looks like, and tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the electric current that seemed to be originating from somewhere in his body never slacked.

Occasionally, Hinata would permit herself a quick glance in his direction. But he was too caught up in eating to realize. It was a wonderful treat.

Abruptly, Naruto reached forward to retrieve a dish with jelly-stuffed rice balls, and the sudden proximity of his long fingers to her hand sent her heart into frenzied palpitations. Hinata struggled to keep her face composed, though, her cheeks brightened with colour.

The corners of his lips pulled up into a crooked smile, stopping her breath and her heart, before he bit down into a rice ball in hand. Delight spread over his face as the cloud-like filling melted in his mouth. And his facial expression almost seemed like an invitation to lean forward—despite the nerve-racking mortification—and pinch away the grains of rice that smeared the corner of his mouth, one-by-one.

Hinata battled valiantly to fight off the urge, for she knew any level of contact she had with him could possibly have her bursting into flames, flames that would be nearly impossible to extinguish.

The princess felt a lot of emotions: confusion, sadness, frustration and even a tinge of anger—because to this day, she was certain she completely knew herself and had achieved almost full control over her body through intense training and meditation.

Yet, at this very moment, she was struggling to steady the reins of her control, to subdue her rising desire. It was consuming her rationality.

"I'm sorry about Jiraiya-sama," Hinata blurted out, showing no hesitation in wanting to offer her deepest condolences or rather to change the subject. Initially, she did not intend to speak of the man—yet, it was either she changed the energy in the atmosphere or do something very stupid and nigh unforgiveable.

Like she planned—a disturbing sacrifice—the spark in the atmosphere shifted; a knife pierced her lust, but her heart was run through, as well. She could only imagine what Naruto felt, and her chest tightened at the thought. Now it was a battle to hold back her tears.

There was an awkward, prolonged moment of silence. Hinata could feel the thick waves of depression rolling off him, and she could think of nothing to say.

"Hinata... it's fine," he finally said after a while, failing miserably at sounding wholehearted and unscathed, assuming that was his intention.

She glanced up at him, but he was staring into his bowl of noodle soup, his eyebrows pulling together.

"It's no big deal. I'm alright now. Someone told me that Ero-Sennin believed I was the only one who was going to inherit his will of fire, that in his mind, he had no doubt about my becoming a great Hokage. I was also told that he wouldn't praise me if he saw me being so depressed." As he spoke, the dejected edge left his voice and colour returned to his pale face. "I have a mission resting squarely upon my shoulders that was left by Ero-Sennin to fulfill, so I don't have any time to be _moping around. _I need to get stronger if I hope to bring to fruition, not only my sensei's dreams, but mine, as well. Also," his eyes narrowed in determination, "I haven't given up on Sasuke."

Hinata's mood seemed to change in that instant, particularly at the key words: "moping around." It shifted to something around the lines of indignation—a level of indignation that obviously outweighed the fact that she was probably being a tad selfish and insensitive.

Of course, she was impressed. Of course, she was proud. But she felt neglected and upset for the most part. She wanted him to share his burdens, and the pleasures of his achievements. She wanted to be recognized. She wanted to know what he thought of her existence. She wanted to be his... through everything.

Hinata was suddenly headstrong—adamant to learn of Naruto's feelings toward her, whether or not they would bring her absolute disappointment and grief or immeasurable happiness and satisfaction.

It occurred to her then that perhaps that point in time, when she had confessed her love to him on the battlefield, should remain lost in the flow of time, if he did not feel the same way she did about him.

"N-Naruto-kun," his name was hot upon her lips, and she averted her eyes, just her eyes, as a precaution to preserve the little courage she had gathered. "What—" she hesitated, dropping her eyes—"what do you think of me? D-Do you think I am pretty?" Her words were hardly above a whisper, as she tried to mask the note of petulance in her voice. They were so low that she had a hard time hearing them over the loud thrashing of her heart. She wondered if he could.

A sudden flash of surprise over his face answered her question.

Their eyes held, and the silence deepened—and changed. Flickers of the electricity she had felt moments past began to charge the atmosphere, as he gazed unrelentingly in her eyes.

It wasn't until her head started to swim did Hinata realize she wasn't breathing. When she drew in a jagged breath, breaking the stillness, she averted her eyes again, a fierce flush staining those plump cheeks.

But was embarrassment really the emotion she should be feeling? Was it not despair and sorrow? Naruto's hesitation gave root to speculation, and Hinata held fast to the notion that the fleeing gleam she spied in his eyes were supposedly of uncertainty, pity and disgust. In other words, her love was unrequited.

Naruto averted his gaze suddenly, his eyes guarded. And Hinata bit her lip and was glad he couldn't know just how much that hurt. It was better that way; he had enough anguish to deal with as it is. His ordeal over these few months has been harsh and unrelenting.

She hadn't realized the moisture in her eyes had spilled over. She quickly rubbed the back of her hand across her flushed cheek, and sure enough, traitor tears were there... betraying her.

Naruto frowned, heartbroken, when he saw tears in her eyes. His facial expression was of agony, as though the blade of a samurai's sword stabbed through him.

"H-Hinata—" he called, but was almost immediately obstructed.

"Do you remember what I said before I fought Pain?"

The question made her heart clench despite her solemn countenance. And Naruto gasped in response, the inquiry evoking that memory.

_Pain held his hand forward, intent visible in those calm yet sinister eyes. They were deep, cold, and sad—a void filled with malicious ambitions and chaotic philosophies. "It's time for you to come with me," the demigod said, towering over the sage like a bad omen in his black cape. Naruto gasped, bounded there on the barren ground by the man's black iron rods._

_The demon's pupils enlarged in preparations for his next heinous move, but just then, quick footsteps pierced the tension that had formed between the two. Time seemed to slow to the moment, when Hinata leaped into the air, capturing the titan's inquisitive gaze._

_She attacked the villain upon her descent, but missed, her assault creating a large crater beneath her._

_How horrible, she said mentally, when the dust had cleared. She looked to her comrade in distress and then back to her adversary. Naruto-kun's movements are sealed away due to those rods. "I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto-kun!"_

_"Reinforcements," Pain assumed, sporting that ever-composed countenance._

_"Why did you come here," Naruto demanded, obviously not enthused in the least. "Hurry up—run! You don't stand a chance against him!"_

_The beautiful maiden made some sound, something matching a breath of protest. "I know that I'm being selfish," she admitted in a subtle tone._

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto was frantic. "You don't need to be here! It's too dangerous!"_

_"I stand here on my will alone." She remembers a scene from the past, when an adult of her clan was carrying her off, after Naruto had saved her from a gang of bullies. "This time, I will save you. I've always been a crybaby and always just gave up before trying. I kept thinking everything I did was wrong, but you showed me the right path to take, Naruto-kun! I've always been chasing you. I always wanted to catch up to you, to walk with you, to be with you. You changed me, Naruto-kun—your smile saved me. That's why I'm not afraid...to die protecting you...because...I love you, Naruto-kun."_

_Slowly, his eyes glum, Naruto lowered his head, which, in Hinata's opinion—seemed like a gesture stating the fact that he could not bear the weight of the world and her feelings for him at the same time. The child of prophecy of which The Great Toad Sage spoke, could not have a family while the world was engulfed in such darkness._

_But needless to say, Hinata was willing to wait._

"Hinata..." Naruto's eyes darkened with many emotions—but of those, she could not perceive. His eyes were filled with mystery, a bottomless sea of enigma that she could not decipher, even with the power of her eyes.

"It-It's nothing," she gushed while shaking risen hands in dismissal. "You don't have to think about that. Forget what I said. Oh, that's right," she looked to the corner of the room and got up to fetch whatever it is she had placed there.

Hinata stood with care, worried her balance might have been affected by the tinge of electricity that still ran throughout her body. She walked across the room, lightheaded and wobbly, and by this time—she was obstinate that her endeavor to change the subject had prevailed.

Though, hadn't she decided to refrain from reminding him of her confession on the battlefield? Well, so much for that resolve.

"I-I baked you a cake... as a means of officially thanking you for protecting me." She smiled, as high-spirited as possible. "Pain might have realized I was still alive, if you hadn't started fighting with him again."

Nervousness continued to play over Hinata's body, like the wind through a rolling meadow of beautiful but delicate flowers. It almost crippled her—making it harder to breathe, harder to think straight and harder to maintain her sincere facial expression.

Her indignation and sadness were gone, like liquid being exposed to temperatures far below zero degrees, replacing it with massive glaciers of embarrassment.

While making her way across the room—back to the table—Hinata toppled in her clumsy state and Naruto stood, hoping to save her, only to have a flying cake plaster all over his unsuspecting crotch.

"Oh crap," he exclaimed with that dumb look on his face.

_Na...Naruto-kun, _Hinata's eyes were wide with horror, her forehead red from its impact to the floor. "F-Forgive me," she apologized almost instantaneously, and then made haste to fetch a napkin after scraping herself up off the floor.

Kneeling before him, the young maiden did her best to wipe the chunk of calorie away—but unfortunately, that's not all she was wiping away. She was wiping away his composure, his rationality and his will to resist falling prone to temptation and having his way with her as desire specifically commanded.

All the while thinking that a girl had never before touched him in this way, Naruto's body went taut, his fingers stiffened and his toes curled. There was not a word upon his lips. He couldn't find his tongue, and it was not long before he got a rather demanding erection.

Before Hinata could reach down to fetch another napkin, her eyes innocent and cute, his vessel begun tapping her forehead each time he throbbed. The princess was flabbergasted, and she froze, when she realized where her wiping centered. And for a second that seemed to stretch through to infinity, her heart and breathing stopped. It was as if she were caught in a momentary state of suspended animation, and it wasn't long before a bright layer of pink rose from her collarbones to the crown of her head, like a tide that was embarrassment.

_W-What is this? What's this hard, warm thing from Naruto-kun on my forehead?_

Hinata gasped, her eyes widening, when she finally understood just what exactly she had done to him. She had broken something! She had unintentionally mutilated his body somehow and she would never be forgiven for it.

With an incoherent flurry of words, Hinata stood awkwardly, trips over her own feet again, and falls against him. They both tumbled to the floor, her on top, and she could distinctly feel what she had done to him on her thigh, throbbing like a heartbeat.

Naruto's once passive, almost morose aura was flaring now. And words couldn't possibly explain what had become of Hinata's, but the fact that she had broken into a sweat meant that it was nothing less than overwhelming.

Her sensitive chest was fast against the hardness of his, and she was already pulsing between her legs, almost violently—a level of sexual awareness that was completely new to her. She didn't know what to think of it, but her body knew well what it yearned. However, did she possess the mental power to dispose herself to its needs?

Naruto's eyes were as wide as Hinata's, filled with shock, but hers soon half-lidded with something else as desire rooted even deeper into her core. Desire was not all she felt; however, there was a tight grip of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She had done something very awful to her darling prince and yet he did not whimper nor writhe in pain. There wasn't even as much as a crease in his forehead.

Instead, behind the evident shock in his eyes, it would seem he was as lustful as she was. Now, the maiden was as confused as she was sexually aroused.

She propped herself up on her arms.

Time seemed to slow to this moment. Naruto could hear the dangerous pace of Hinata's heartbeat, and her breaths came quicker through parted lips—a sweet, cool breeze against his face. He could smell the fragrance of the shampoo in her hair, the soap upon her skin and the freshness of her clothes.

Tresses of hair branched off along either side of her face, her beautiful eyes obscured by the shadow cast by her bang. Naruto then noted her rosy cheeks, and at the same time, examined and relished in the feel of her soft, warm body against his.

Below the tempting curve of her lips, he allowed his eyes to journey from the hollow of her chin, along the slender length of her throat, to the threshold of your enticing cleavage. Her breasts were soft, smooth and creamy, he assumed, merely by a brief glace. And it proved most difficult to tear is eyes away. Every fiber of his being wanted to feel and taste them, and he knew it would only become harder to resist with time.

Every passing moment, however embarrassing, was a gift, a new experience and feeling for them both to savor. And they delighted in its taste, grace and glory, never wanting to move, loathing the idea of this moment's inevitable end.

Finally, Naruto's gaze shifted and settled on Hinata's unpainted lips. They were lovely, and he couldn't help but note that they were thinner in comparison to Sakura's. They were thin but luscious, making him wonder about their unique taste. Oh, how he yearned to have them on his.

Unable to help himself, Naruto flashed a glace to her breasts again. Hinata's were by far larger though, in comparison to Sakura's, that is. And he proceeded to think how they would feel and fit in his hands.

A passionate light lit in her eyes, Hinata slowly lowered her head—locks of her hair caressing her prince's cheeks—and licked the icing from the tip of his nose. It tickled, but the sensation made Naruto throb rigidly in response nonetheless. And not only a few times, either.

Motivated by her decision in this—automatically, intuitively, the young sage lifts his head. He watched as her eyes drift close, before he could lightly touch her chin with his lips. Her eyelids twitched, but her eyes remained close, as if there was something more, something special and in particular, that she was expecting him to do.

He knew just what she was silently requesting. The truth of it rippled through her to him, like a warm tide. And the idea lingered at the tip of his mind, coaxing him to proceed with much passion.

Without a moment's more thought, Naruto closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against her trembling lower lip. It felt like a soft, warm cloud beneath his, and as brief as it was, "amazing" couldn't even been to describe the level of pleasure he derived in that fleeing instant.

As for Hinata, her entire body trembled in response and her nipples ripened against the force of his chest. If her mind told her that this was wrong, then why did her body say otherwise, and which one was she to heed?

Gradually, she reopened her eyes, when his head met the floor once more. And after muttering a word of apology, she neared her face to his, so that she could brush his lips, in an echo of his feat.

Their hearts thrash together...

_N-Naruto-kun's lips are on mine,_ she gasped inwardly. _My-my first kiss..._

When the maiden's eyes reopened, after she raised her head, Naruto scrutinized her face carefully. It was strange that he had never looked at Hinata in a certain light before, until today. The girl was beautiful. She had a slightly round, childish face, plump cheeks, and her silky hair was like a moonless night sky. Her eyes were innocent, deep and gorgeous... but troubled. He could note the twinkle of sadness that dwell within those mesmerizing depths.

Displeased with this blemish that tainted—what he thought—was the epitome of beauty and grace, Naruto decided to relinquish this measure of unhappiness. And with that, his warm, velvet-like lips were pressing very softly against hers—a promise, a wish and a resolution.

What neither one of them was prepared for was her response.

Blood sizzled under her pale skin, gushed throughout her veins and burned in her lips. Her breath came in a wild, telling gasp, and her tiny fingers clasped the collars of his bathrobe, clutching him to her. Her lips parted and her throat went dry, as she breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"Hi-Hinata," Naruto said calmly, when their lips were separated; when she was finally able to yank back on the reins of her control. "Is this alright?" He asked slowly, watching her.

"Uh-Un," she nodded her head, like a toddler that had secretly done a bad deed. She took her time to steady her shaky breaths, even though she had began—almost automatically—rubbing her centre on the surface of his bent leg. "I-I love Naruto-kun; so long as it's Naruto-kun, it's okay."

"Hinata…" he kept his face perfectly composed, though, a peculiar gleam lit in his eyes—a soft light that Hinata apparently deemed less a threat in her state of arousal.

Naruto could distinctly feel the smoothness of her hindquarters, moving up and down his naked thigh. Her slow and erotic movements, not to mention the heat between her legs, proved unbelievably arousing. It made his erection greater. And all the while, he could sense that she was getting wetter.

He knew exactly what it meant, what with being forced to read Jiraiya's novels all the while upon their travels. The man regarded it as training—the training of the mind, he always assured with that big, ridiculous laugh.

For once, Naruto was appreciative of that perverted side of his sensei. The man was probably looking down on him right now, with that goofy grin and thumbs up… from somewhere.

"Why did you apologize before?" Naruto's voice was low and repentant, but Hinata's keen eyes couldn't dissect his expression. She wondered what he could be sorry about, and her curiosity rooted deep, despite her sexual cravings.

But more importantly, it was better to bide her time in gathering herself to answer his question, his embarrassing question, his heart-racking inquiry... god give her strength.

"I—" she hesitated, averting her gaze, "I did something to hurt Naruto-kun." Her words—no more than a whisper—coincided with a strong pulsation of his masculine package. Her cheeks were scarlet, when she glanced down in a telling gesture to where the bulge pokes her thigh, and then met his curious eyes anew.

It didn't take long for Naruto to understand what she meant. And he looked down, as if the girl was transparent, as if he could see past her creamy cleavage, to his pulsing pride.

His gaze soon bored into hers once more. "Hinata, it's really not what you think." he tried to stifle a smile of amusement, though his lips still twitched.

"What...what do you mean?"

"What you did... what you feel," he looked down again," is actually well…umm…my dick."

"Y-Your... dick..." Hinata repeated casually, obviously confused and unaware of what she just reiterated.

Naruto smiled, finding Hinata's ignorance in this to be quite interesting and adorable. How delightful. He liked the fact that, in a sense, she was as naïve as he was. And her shyness made him more relaxed and well…creative.

"It means... it means that I'm aroused." Her brows still slightly creased in uncertainty. "It means that I find you incredibly attractive...that I like you a whole lot and I want you to be mine. Hinata…I want to make love to you."

Crash! Her composure crumbled, shattered, like a sheet of glass against hard, jagged rocks. She could only but hear the strident sound, as the pane of glass scattered into a thousand glittering fragments. And she was certain he wouldn't have given her the time to recover the pieces.

Naruto smiled his breathtaking smile again, stretching those perfect lips, and Hinata's eyes propped wide open, as she continued to process his confession. Like an old engine—far past its prime—her heart slowed to a stall before pulsating; roaring back to life with newly found vigor. Her pulse was erratic, and she could feel her blood heating to a dangerous boil. Her temperature rose, her body overheating...

Just before the dominant, beast-like heat surfaced far enough, however, to seize—like a cold-hearted pirate—her consciousness, Naruto started to squeeze her breasts with curious but gentle hands. Hinata responded, almost instantaneously, her eyes tightly closed, her forehead creased with lines of delight. And her lips pursed and then parted on a sweet breath.

Naruto had only dreamt of moments like this—another craving listed in his super-duper long list of Uzumaki's Boyish Desires.

He had always thought Sakura's breasts would be his first. But then again, he wouldn't want what happened to Jiraiya many years ago, courtesy of Tsunade, to happen to him. Beaten to a bloody pulp because of peeping or groping seemed to harsh of a punishment, if you ask me. Just the thought gave him the shivers.

Hinata didn't seem to have a problem with being fondled by him; she squirmed in satisfaction on top of him. And if anything else, she wanted more.

Naruto felt as though he was in heaven, when he had successfully pushed the disturbing thought of being clobbered into oblivion aside. Hinata's breasts were warm and plush over her dress. They filled his hands completely, and she made some low, provocative sound beneath her breath, as he further indulged himself in this childish fantasy.

His sensual caress soon made her begin to feel a consistent series of pulsations, deep within her core, more potent than before. His actions made it even harder to suppress the warm liquid that trickled down her highly sensitive walls. She could feel it and for some reason, it made her more self-conscious and embarrassed.

Quickly, Hinata sprang to her feet from the temptingly soft yet firm, warm, masculine surface that was his chest. She gazes at his attractive figure through apprehensive eyes, as though he was the embodiment of ecstasy and irresistibility, sent by Cupid. He was a creature no girl could possibly resist—a threat.

He was no threat to her, however. She wanted him to make love to her. After all, it was she who well…made him erect, even if it was just a mere coincidence. And she didn't regret any of it.

Naruto's white teeth flashed brilliantly. They seemed to shine against the many rays of light beaming through the window, in his endeavor to subdue another smile wrought of amusement. He gradually sat upright, his eyes calm yet seductive. "Oh, that's right," he said, stealing her breath for the one-hundredth time. "I never told you what I think."

"W-What you thing," she asked slowly, her arms hugging her breasts, seemingly protecting them from his hungry eyes.

"Mmhmm," he nodded his head, his eyes smoldered. "You're very beautiful, Hinata. And I think your dress looks absolutely amazing on you."

Her eyes went wide with surprise. And she lowered her head when she noted that he was studying her face, seemingly pleased and harmlessly amused.

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun...I'm not beautiful," she disagreed. "And my dress is just, well...decent, not amazing." Aye, that's what she said, yet she blushed with pleasure at his compliment.

Fluently, like the graceful flow of water, Naruto rose to his feet and hovered toward her. She flinched, but she did not move away. He reached out to touch his fingertips to her cheek, and shivers slithered up her spine. His expression was unfathomable, but soon, she realized a tinge of sadness lining his handsome face.

"Hinata...I admit sometimes I tend to sugar coat what I say—but I would never lie to you. Your dress suits you perfectly and you're unbelievably beautiful." Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as his knuckles gently stroke her cheek. "You're wrong," he whispered in her ear, after skimming his lip over her ear lobe. "You're totally indecent—no one should look so divine, so tempting, it's not fair."

Hinata's eyes were wide—again, her chest tightening, but she couldn't look away. Her eyes were imprisoned by his. She could feel the heat of his body intermingling with hers, the convergence making her feel the truth of his words. Her legs got weak, her panting breaths, louder.

_Temping... how? _She thought to herself mentally.

He pressed his warm lips delicately to her forehead, and the room spun. Her body was highly aware of his presence and his need, and that made it impossible to think.

"Shall I explain how you're tempting me?" he offered, his eyes still amused. It was clearly a rhetorical question, she surmised, spying his fairly pronounced collarbones through the loose-fitting garment.

His fingers traced slowly down the slender column that was her spine. Her hands were limp on his chest, and she felt lightheaded again. She knew she had fallen into dangerous borders, but she could not tell him to stop. However irrational it was, she wanted to tell him more.

Hinata had started hyperventilating by the time Naruto tilted her head slowly and touched his warm lips to hers for the second time, sucking them very lightly.

And then she collapsed.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice was alarmed as he caught her and held her up. "Are you alright," he asked. "Say something!"

She only heard an echoing, gradually diminishing murmur before her vision blurred and her eyes drifted close. Though, just before that final thread snapped, which held her mind and senses to reality, she not only found the mass that was her body braced fast against the wall, but both her tiny hands that were laced with that of his. For a very brief moment, she noted the difference in size, between his hands and her own.

His aura surged then, flowing into her body, like a powerful counter to a sedative drug. Her eyes popped open, and she drew in a breath, as though she had just resurfaced after being submerged under water for far too long.

Unexpected, overwhelming, revitalizing—a few words she could use to explain what she felt. It's as if he had breathed new life into her. His energy, almost divine and sensual, was like the hand of pleasure. It touched her body like a physical caress—coaxing her desire to an even fiercer boil, and she began panting softly in response.

Being pinned by a male, and one she was so deeply in love with, was definitely a first. And although she felt awkward, her arousal was more distinct.

Awareness centered at the point between her thighs where his leg squeezed, and his face buried in her neck. His breaths were hot on her skin, and her lips parted in response. She felt a primeval urge to coil her arms around him, but they were still braced against the wall.

"Na...Naruto-kun," she struggled between heavy breathing. "B-Be gentle with me, okay?" her voice was just high enough for him to hear. _I can feel Naruto's leg bracing against my… this is so very embarrassing. But…it feels good._

She might have told him to be gentle, but Hinata found the way he handled her to be incredibly erotic… unusual, but erotic. She hoped he wouldn't release her, not yet at least.

"Shh... Hinata," he rests an index finger over her lips in a graceful gesture that made her breath catch. "I need you to trust me. Allow me to make you feel." _Let's see if all the time I spent proofreading Ero-Sennin's perverted manuscripts paid off. I still remember most of the chapters from Icha-Icha Tactics._

Hinata showed no signs of resistance, but arousal and impatience was plain upon the young maiden's face. It was evident in the glitter of her eyes and the arch of her fine brows, the flush that kissed her cheeks and the curve of her beautiful lips, and the way she would glance at him before averting her torrid gaze.

Naruto found pleasure in the way she breathed through parted lips and he cupped her face, urging the girl to look up at the ninja that slightly towered over her. He was so very strong yet humble, sensitive but resilient, and very beautiful. She still could not unravel the mysteries she saw in the deepest depths of his eyes, but she could tell from their steady glow what would come next.

Clasping her hands together with one of his own now, slowly, Naruto skimmed the back of his fingers over her shoulder, down her armpit, and back up again. She quivered, but her eyes were still on his, trapped by the intensity of his telling gaze.

Hinata turned her face to the side, her heart pounding, after he combed locks of hair behind her ear. But he used a single finger to tilt her chin, aligning her face with his once more. He kissed her forehead tenderly before lightly pressing his warm lips against hers. The room didn't spin this time, but she shuttered with need and released a breath of desire, when he pulled away.

Every so often, Hinata could feel the tension building between her legs. Her clothes confided her, and it was becoming uncomfortable; she needed to be naked. Again, she felt the need to tell him more, but she couldn't find her tongue to utter such a demand.

_Allow me to make you feel, _the words echoed in her mind, yet it made her throat parched. She wanted him completely to have his way. She was certain he was curious and needy as much as she was, and she wanted him to explore and proceed at his own pace. She wanted him to grant her pleasure of his own free will. She wanted to be possessed, loved, and marked by him.

Like a barren terrain, blessed with a light drizzle of rain for the very first time, was how it felt as Naruto skimmed his bottom lip across the fullness of hers. Hinata's lips were dry, and he made the journey again, but this time, with his tongue. The mistress sighed in her delight and the moment her lips parted, he subconsciously dipped his tongue inside of her mouth. It waged a frivolous war with hers yet stilled reigned champion.

Hinata whimpered in indignation when he withdrew his tongue, but then she started deliberating. She had absolutely no idea a kiss could be done like that, not that she had ever been kissed before now. She hadn't a clue what it was called, but she was certain she liked it. She liked how his tongue glided tenderly over her quivering lips. She especially pleasured the way he plunged inside of her mouth and probed her shy tongue with his. She wanted, needed to feel that again.

They were being led by their instincts, coated in desire and passion along this beautiful journey of love, and she had no intention of straying from this paved path.

His breath was hot on her neck again, and then her ear, before Naruto spied the pert peaks of her nipples protruding through her dress. Arrogantly, he wondered if he was the one responsible for stimulating them to such hard peaks. And after careful analysis, he released that she was not wearing a bra. The revelation made his eyes blink wide open, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Hinata…," he said softy, letting her hands down. She noted the tone of awkwardness in his voice, and was surprised to find a steady blush in his cheeks—it was normally so elusive. "Can I…can I take your dress off?"

The final set of words, after the long pause, just rolled off his tongue—hearty, seductive and frank. They resounded in Hinata's mind, making her melt faster than she would have liked. The young mistress was dumbfounded, and her entire face turned pink in response to her beloved's intimate request.

But why was her heart beating so fast? That's right—a male has never seen her naked before, or even the female servants that usually bathed her as a child. Since Hinata was stroke by puberty, none other than her knew the changes her body had undergone. She was more self-conscious.

Looking down at her bosom, the reality of wearing no bra beneath her dress crossed her mind. It was embarrassing yet somewhere, in the corner of her mind, shrouded in darkness, was she perhaps expecting this to happen? To an extent, was she hoping to entice him with her body? She didn't want to believe that, but the fact that her bra was absent did well to make her wonder.

Hinata's entire body felt sensitive and unusual. She felt afraid to reveal to Naruto what she could not fathom herself. What if he found her womanly features bizarre, what if he did not approve? Personally, she thought the changes in her body came far too soon.

She could feel that chemical reaction deep inside, a place where she had always been afraid to tread. It was getting wetter. What exactly did it mean? It was getting dirty, she thought.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice was more composed. "I need you to completely confide in me. Don't think so much," he reassured. "I won't hurt you."

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun," she beamed at the certitude of his words. "I-I believe in you."

"I think your entire body is beautiful. I will make you feel in ways that you have never felt before."

"N-Naruto-kun," she murmured with curled fingers at her lips, subserviency evident her in sheepish tone of voice. She dropped her gaze, tempted to look up at his face anew, as she struggled to construct a coherent sentence with her words. "I-I want you to me make me feel… only you."

"Your wish… is my command," he whispered sincerely, as he cupped her chin and gently moved his thumb along the soft, luscious length of her bottom lip.

First, having made some space between them, the young romancer did quick work to somewhat loosen the thin black laces at the front of her dress. And with a deliberation that the deed did not demand—eased the weight of both frilled straps further down the maiden's biceps.

Hinata's face was hot, her fists clenched, and she stood motionless, only seeming to sway as Naruto continued working on loosening her stubborn laces.

Her eyes were wide but willing all the while, and she studied him inconspicuously, her heart and nerves humming in unison when she spied a bulge below his waist. She swore she saw it move at one point.

Soon, and well before Hinata could gather any gauge of composure, the neck of her silky attire was easing over the curves of her bosom as Naruto pulled down. And upon attaining their freedom—her breasts bounced upward from the downward pull of her garb.

He watched in captivation as those magnificent figures gradually sank and then rose. They danced, they teased, coaxing him to hold and feel them, but he didn't… not yet.

The instant her dress puddle around her feet, Hinata felt light-headed. And her limbs grew weak as she felt the intensity in which Naruto admired and studied her unclothed body, his eyes never seeming to leave the ripened fruits that were her nipples.

Reality suddenly grew dark, and her prince grew distant, his hand unable to reach her.

* * *

Surfacing from the depths of deep unconsciousness to a more subtle state, Hinata was soon roused awake at the feeling of a cool breeze whipping across her heated skin.

The countenance the young mistress wore upon her face looked more like arousal than that of disorientation—and when her eyes slightly opened and her lips parted, that claim seemed more distant from question.

Lying on her back, she looked like a desperate, submissive princess that had long await for her charming prince to warm her bed—sampling, savoring everything that she had to offer. Her hands folded into cute little fists over her head and her hair rest beneath her back like layer of blanket, long and sleek.

Sparkling tears of joy tipped the corners of her slitted eyes at the thought of resting where her beloved slept every night. And she slowly leaned her head to the side so that she could look at him with an expression declaring: "everything that I am is yours for the taking."

Hinata suddenly made a face, probably remembering earlier, when he turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her. Or perhaps she felt ashamed that she fainted. Whatever the case may be, she was suddenly hyperaware that Naruto was standing less than an inch away from her. She was stunned by the unexpected electricity that zipped through her, astounded that it was possible to be more aware of him than she already was.

"How are you feeling," he asked in an angelic tone, standing at the side of the bed, fanning her still.

The young maiden said nothing, but looks up at his face seeming to glow in the sun's stream of light. Golden downy hair still lay on his forehead, hypnotic eyes set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He was so very handsome and mature, but she could note a hint of childish roundness left in the curves of his cheeks and around his chin. The mixture was quite cute, and was another feature that stole her breath away.

Through a pulse of sheer desire, Hinata raised her hand. Hesitantly, ever nervous and afraid, even now after he had fondled her chest and aroused her, that he would disappear like a mirage, too amazing to be real... hesitantly, Hinata reached up with one finger and stroked the damp length of one sideburn. She prolonged her journey until the back of her fingers were skimming over his cheekbone. His face was warm, but she barely noticed as touching it was something she'd dreamed of constantly since the very first time she discovered she was in love with him.

"I'm okay," she finally said. Her voice, a mere whisper, was as soft as silk.

"You gave me a bit of a scare there," his perfect lips folded beautifully over his teeth, and he placed his hand over hers, even as their eyes locked.

Hinata smiled, her eyes apologetic, but she was still dazed. Her gaze moved, soon shifting from the bathrobe he had covered her body with to his unconcealed torso. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored, and his chest...

She studied that hard plane, recalling all the sensations and emotions she felt when her breasts and nipples were bracing against that wonderful surface. She studied the uneven terrain down south that was his abs, noting the four-year difference in those hard lines pronouncing his muscles.

Hinata felt her breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as carnal thoughts took up residence in her mind. She felt an unusual urge to physically examine and compare his nipples with hers. She wanted to kiss everywhere her fingers trod, but such a bold feat was simply out of her league still.

Noting how she rubbed and squeezed her thighs together was more than enough to make Naruto erect again, and it didn't take more than one shy but loving gaze before he disposed himself to her silent wish—an epic quest to slake her desires.

The princess may have been unconscious for these 10 minutes, but it would seem as though her arousal had grown rather than dwindle. Naruto could feel her sexual energy, potent and overwhelming in its gnawing need. It was unlike any other aura he had felt before. It was glorious, compelling, exhilarating and then some.

Holding her hand still, an angel smile brightening his expression, Naruto lowers his head with evident purpose. It enshrouded Hinata's beautiful face in a shadow, but she closed her eyes slowly and welcomed his lips.

He savored those soft, sweet surfaces—loving, putting to memory her unique taste yet curious to know the colour of her nipples once more. He wanted to taste them. He was anxious to nibble, nip and squeeze—another one of his boyish desires.

Naruto chucked the paper fan beneath his bed, so as to use that free hand to pull the robe from her small, petite body. His fingers brushed the top of one breast as he did, and the maiden's body shuttered—eyes ever widening—when he dismissed his kiss.

He marveled again at the perfect texture of her snow-white skin. It was satin smooth and as warm as the heat from a smithy's hearth. It felt as though her body was reeling him in, and the sight of her perky bosom slowly deteriorated our hero's patience, but not his resolve.

There was something about her cleavage—some unfathomable and irresistible energy, perhaps it was how ideal the spacing was between her beautiful breasts, and how they kissed, maybe? Whatever the case, they made him ridiculously stimulated.

When Hinata righted herself again, liberated from the petrifying binds of embarrassment that had her arms in cuffs and her legs in shackles, she cupped his nape and pulled him close so that she could capture his lips with hers. Awareness kissed her naked chest and her entire body flushed. Heat settled in her breasts and the peak of her nipples.

When she freed his lips, though his head remained perfectly still, his eyes bright and steady, Hinata wondered that if the robe was used to cover his body, then what was left to conceal his dick. She felt less embarrassment using that unfamiliar word, but her face was still as red as a rose.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata... all of you," Naruto flattered as he progressed closer, having slung the weight of himself on the bed, over her, while propped up on his elbows. Hinata was flustered, only witnessing a blur when he threw himself, like a rag doll, between her legs.

Something hard, warm... and alive caught her attention. It was pressing against her lips down south, squeezing those swollen cheeks each time it throbbed. Hinata pursed her lips and dropped her head on the pillow, delight creasing her forehead.

Her cute little nipples were swollen yet tight, their pink-tipped peaks the shape of a child's mouth. Naruto slowly, gently, kissed the silky flesh atop one of those skyscrapers, before closing his mouth over her, and she arch against him with a cry. Her hands locked his head in place. Her breast filled his hand, and her hip bumped against his erection, which nigh killed his patience.

When he cupped and twisted her nipple with a free hand, she heaved a broken gasp. Then he pulled and pushed that stiff peak inward and she reclined her head, revealing her neck to him.

Naruto was uncertain whether or not this was another sweet invitation, but he accepted. He kissed and licked the rim of her ear and its lobe, her throat, and the smooth curve at the crest of her shoulder. He tasted the hollows around her collarbone and ran his tongue across her sweetly scented skin. He let his lips linger on the flutter of her pulse, reassured that she responded to his caress.

Naruto started savoring again, more deeply than before. His lips were on one breast, one nipple, with his fingers matching the movements on the other. As he stroked and sucked and licked, Hinata ran her fingers through his hair, as if trying to slow his pace while she tried to remember how to breathe.

It was perfect, she thought, her head falling back once more. With each tug on her nipples, she felt an answering contraction between her thighs, almost violently.

As pleasurable as his touch was, Hinata always wanted more. She needed to be naked, her legs spread, him between them. She was frustrated… immensely; she needed a release, but was uncertain as to how he would deliver.

"I love your boobs... and the taste of your nipples," Naruto blurted out in a seductive whisper, when he was skimming his bottom lip along the border of her ear.

She shivered in delight.

His words were strong, she thought as they stole the wind from her body, barely leaving her with enough to breathe. His words took, they gave, and they lasted. Her blood was hot as it coursed through her veins. It heated her flesh as it circulated in her body, and took her hormones for an epic and memorable ride.

"Na…Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered, her gaze averted to the side. "C-can I... taste your milkshake?"

_My milkshake, _Naruto pondered, though he kept his expression even. He wasn't sure of what she asked, but that gave him a marvelous idea. Bur if his hunch about what she sought were wrong, she would have to enlighten him.

"Sure," he agreed, casting her one of those crooked smiles she loved so much.

"Promise," she pressed.

"Pinky promise." She felt has he rest the weight of his body on one hand so that he could lightly knot and yank her pinky finger with his own. She smiled at him, her eyes beaming, needing his caress again.

With one aim in mind now, Naruto started kissing her... showing her how, teaching them both with experience ever so slowly and gracefully. He stopped for air, and then took her lips again. First. He slowly, gently, imperiously, skimmed his bottom lip across the fullness of hers, and she trembled in a most satisfying way. He made the journey again, but this time his tongue was what moved over her bottom lip. She sighed, which made her lips part, and he capitalized on the opportunity by dipping his tongue into her mouth, mating with hers.

"Naruto-kun," she uttered his name beneath her breath, when he had freed her.

As if attending to her silent demand—the one cloaked between her sighing his name—he kissed her moistened lips, but he did not linger long enough for her to savor him.

Naruto wondered how she would react when teased, deprived of what she sought, what she needed. Would the shy Hinata writhe beneath him, he couldn't help but consider, too, would she demand as much as she gave, or would she lie back like a corpse once she choose to surrender? Was her show of passion a folly, or a glimpse of her true character? He needed to know.

Like a snake—majestic, precise and amble in its movement, Naruto slithered to Hinata's neck where he nuzzled her throat. She offered her neck to him in response, and he accepted without a trace of hesitation. Slowly, he ran his tongue along that sweet, narrow column before nipping the sensitive flesh beneath her jaw. Her hair caress his face and he smelled openly in its silky touch.

Prolonging the reptilian characteristics of the snake—graceful, decisive, swift and efficient in its feats, Naruto coaxed, teased and caressed until his fair princess lay still in the bed. She was intoxicated. Her breathes were heavy, yet she was ready for more, much more.

He hovered over her, looking deep into those gorgeous eyes glazed with what he had already given to her. But he was only just getting started.

When the sage got off the bed—his determination and courage mostly fueled by the intensity of his arousal—Hinata slapped her hands over her eyes and didn't even attempt to peek through her fingers. He was starting to pull his boxers down. She was curious about the colour of his underwear, but she still had no intention of looking.

Nevertheless, it wasn't before long that Hinata was breathing through parted lips, as anticipation shaped the content of her thoughts. But when she pursued her lips and tried stifling her panting breaths, a moan rose in her throat as a result. This won Naruto's undivided attention, and intent gleamed in the warrior's eyes.

He made his way back onto the bed, on all fours, and even then, Hinata still covered her eyes. The intensity of his aura forced hers back—masculinity overpowering femininity. Her body sagged in delight at that.

"Hinata," he said when he was hovering over her again, "be nervous and embarrassed, but there's absolutely no reason to be afraid." Gradually, she lowered her hand. "Don't cower away from what I have to give. The sooner you decide to accept what I have to offer, the sooner you decide to see and feel, is the sooner your anxiety will subside as familiarity will grow. Your desire will partly help you to feel less queasy."

The sides of Naruto's mouth pulled up into a triumphant smile as Hinata's mood shifted, but she perceived his expression as being compassionate.

He lowered his body toward hers when she cupped his forearms in a telling gesture, his sensual force intense and unconcealed. He stared at her, always her eyes first, for an answer, a permission to take, to sample. Her lips seemed to call him, and Naruto noted how they curved and would fit perfectly against his own.

Steadily, her lids fell and her eyes soon closed. Her lips gaped, as if an invitation and once again, Naruto readily accepted. He homed in close and savored her flavor. She responded—every part of her did. Her heart drummed out of control, and again, it was not just her heart, never just her heart.

She wanted to pull away to breathe, to release what she was feeling in the form of sound, but what she really wanted was more. Naruto read her mind, or understood what the instinctive squeezing of her thighs together meant, but then, he remembered his promise.

"Are you ready to taste my milkshake?" he asked suddenly, even as he moved—shifting the weight of his body to the edge of the bed. He seated himself there, his feet grounded.

Hinata was thrilled that he remembered and a smile touched her lips, though it was not long before the icy hand of nervousness coiled around her insides. Her chest tightened and her stomach did summersaults, but she wasn't going to allow this opportunity to pass her by.

The princess hadn't the foggiest clue where this seed had latched on to her from, but she knew this fantasy had grown on her. And she was ready to experience. To have what she craved.

As she moved over the bed, she realized how heavy her body was, just how much her muscles had weakened in her state of arousal. Needless to say, this wasn't enough to keep her at bay, and it wasn't long before Hinata was confronted with it—and by it, she meant his dick or so he referred to it.

She knew the organ as "penis" in her textbooks, and it only goes without saying that she has never seen it before, not only judging by the expression of shock smeared over her face.

Of course, Hinata's initial reaction was a frantic gasp. Her mouth hung open and she tried to remember how to breathe, even as she gawks at her prince's throbbing pole.

One would have imagined she would be getting used to the sight, but rather it would seem the longer she stared, the fiercer the battle became to remain conscious.

Sitting innocently on her heels before him, his legs open, Hinata tried her best to pay attention to his tips over the loud hammering of her heart and the sharp stare of his... dick.

Naruto told her about the sensitive and fragile areas of it, emphasizing that the most pleasurable part was his crest. He labeled, he explained and gave her a detailed explanation—as though he was quoting from a book—as to how he would like to be touched.

Blunt: yes

Arrogant: pretty much

All the while, Hinata was wondering how he came about to know these things. She surmised that perhaps Tsunade wasn't dispatching him on enough missions, or maybe they were of a low rank—because he obviously had far too much free time on his hands to explore.

"Do you understand?" Naruto asked when his lips had stopped flapping consecutively.

She heard… or rather she heard _enough,_but spared no response to his question. Instead, she kept staring at his erection that had kept shrinking as he spoke. Like a fairly intrigued scholar, she gaped in fascination, but as soon as he took note of her captivation, and how her lips parted in a lustful matter, his arousal returned.

Like a unique flower, granted with just enough water and sunlight, his vessel pulsated and then began to grow. Gradually, it veered upright and expanded in both length and width. And like steady soldiers, meditating for a ferocious battle, the veins stood firm and more pronounced on his throbbing shaft.

Hinata was astounded, but through this emotion and many more, hesitatingly, she slowly reached for him, her eyes ever fixed, and coiled her tiny fingers around the warm width of him. The young maiden examined him in her hand before tentatively taking him inside of her mouth, upon the red carpet that was her tongue. She relished in the heat emanating from his member.

Improvisation was Hinata's best friend in this moment, and she didn't hesitate to explore and experiment. With arousal as her guide, her motivation, her energy source through which she derived courage, the skies were the limit.

Like a blindfolded child, curious about the flavor of her ice cream cone that she had been given, Hinata licked, sampling the taste of his tip. She must have really liked it, because her eyes flickered closed and then she sucked his crest after, coating him with her saliva. She laved her tongue from his base to the crown of his rigid length, certain her explorations were not in vain, as Naruto groaned and frowned in delight.

He complimented her creativity, when she teased his neighbors, but soon told her it would have felt even amazing, if she slowly stroke his shaft while also pleasuring him with her mouth. Without a word, but a subservient and lustful gleam in her gaze, Hinata did what she was told until she got frustrated, and in more ways than one.

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun," she whimpered adorably, reclining from her knees to her heels. "Why…why isn't your milkshake coming out?" she murmured with her newly found bravery.

Naruto smiled. He was eager to have her mouth on him again. "Try using your breasts instead of your hands," he suggested politely, despite his hunger.

"Uh-un," Hinata nodded her head, always looking adorable and innocent, regardless of what she was about to do. "A-Am I doing it right?" she asked, when the length of him was nestled at her cleavage. "Does it feel good?"

"You need to move first."

"Eh," her gleaming crystal eyes widened, alarmed. "I need to move? Like this?" Hinata began to massage him with her soft, smooth curves. She looked up at him while she worked her tiny hands, embarrassed, to study the flickers of emotions over his handsome face.

His responses plainly answered her question. And upon taking him inside of her mouth again, she mumbled something, another question, maybe? Whatever it was, Naruto found it extremely cute and erotic.

Hinata could sense her knight's escalating excitement. She could feel as he kept hardening in her mouth, and was reassured that she was doing an exceptionally well job. This added to her desire.

When his hips started thrusting of their own accord, Naruto was careful not to get ahead of himself, but as his excitement grew, he found himself delving a bit too far. Hinata choked and cough (adorably), but was reluctant to stop. Naruto was thankful for persistence, as consistency was crucial if he were to derive a fulfilling orgasm.

"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly called, frowning, his body bracing for the imminent tremor, one of which was always welcome. "I'm about to cum! Don't stop!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Your milkshake is coming."

"In my mouth," she urged as she prepared to take him inside again. "I want all of it inside of my mouth."

Hinata was thrilled, knowing that she would finally be able to taste him. Personally, she thought she waited long enough. However, amidst her excitement, she knew it was important to prolong his stimulation. And to have more control, to meet better his expectations, she released her breasts and clasped his shaft. Without pause, she continued stroking him, gradually increasing her pace as she sucked his crest.

When Naruto's hips stopped moving, when his eyes squeezed shut and his body trembled and jerked, Hinata knew it was here. As soon as his steely shaft started throbbing fiercely in her hand, she felt a warm and thick fluid building on her tongue. For a moment, the feeling was beyond words, and she felt empowered as Naruto continued to shake and gasp violently.

The princess kept her composure, and when the tremors of his body ceased, Naruto watched as her eyes drift close. He listened to the pleasant sound in her throat, as she swallowed every last drop of him—another cute and erotic sound.

"Yummy," she said when she looked up at him, like a child, proud, that she had drunk her entire glass of milk."

Naruto wanted to say something, but he was too busy catching his breath. He felt a usual fiber of satisfaction. His masculinity seemed to roar with a sense of fulfillment at the fact that Hinata had happily helped herself to his essence. Something warm pulsed in his ego and in his loins.

The sage's orgasm and responses made Hinata far more aroused than she was before. And she hoped he would have in turn made her experience what he just did. He needed to. She felt as though she would lose her sanity, if he did not. She needed his hands on her. She needed to be touched, and soon.

"You were amazing, princess," Naruto praised, and for the first time, Hinata stopped, studied, and could effortlessly dissect the gleam in his eyes. It was appreciation. "Hinata… what's wrong?" he noted her anxious eyes.

Embarrassed, she looked to the side and then started tapping her forefingers together, before she found the courage to greet his eyes. "Na…Na…Naruto-kun has never addressed me as such before," she pointed out quietly.

"That's because until today, you were only the princess to the Hyuuga clan—but now, you're also my princess. We can no longer be friends, Hinata. From this day forth, I'm yours and you're mine."

The young maiden felt her cheeks heat, and her eyes widened as she sought for something to say that would minimize her mortification. This was but a dream, right. "B-But... what about Sakura?"

"Sakura's heart belongs to someone else."

_Sasuke._

"Through the pain of losing Sasuke, our friend and comrade, Sakura and I have undoubtedly become closer—but there's an invisible border that she refuses cross. I've accepted that fact, Hinata, and by doing so, I've come to realize how much you captivate me." He smiled his famous crooked smile, and then reached out to cup her chin. "It wasn't until I let go was I able to hold on to something else."

Hinata could feel her pulse drumming behind her ears. It was amazing that, even after seeing her prince sheer naked, his mere words could have had such a fierce impact on her.

But his touch fueled and reignited the flames of her desire, and with that potent fire, came bravery.

As light as a feather atop the still waters of a pond, Naruto brushed away the smear of his essence from her scarlet cheek. Then she cupped his hand, so that she could suck that thumb, tasting his unique flavor again.

A bit surprised, Naruto beamed at her, a warm emotion bubbling up inside of him. "Honestly. You're so beautiful..."

Hinata blushed deeply, as she always does, whenever her chivalrous knight complimented her or spoke words of compassion and affection. Reclining on your heels, she looked down and noted that Naruto's lolli had shrunk. The difference when he was flaccid and rigid was remarkable!

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun, what happened to your dick?" she asked, alarmed, freaking out. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto was stunned, not by what she assessed, but how she boldly pronounced the d-word without the tiniest tinge of embarrassment.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hinata… you didn't do anything wrong," the sage assured softly, hardly able to suppress his amusement. "This happens whenever I have an orgasm. But I will be ready again, after a few minutes. Until then," he cupped her hand and ushered her to her feet, "why don't I pay attention to your needs."

Hinata's centre contracted in response to his suggestion. And although she could only blush and avert her eyes coyly, being caressed by him once more was something she deeply yearned. Her eyes shone so brightly that he must have seen her hunger.

Like a wild, golden tiger, striding gracefully toward its weakened prey, Naruto crawled onto the bed, on all fours, toward Hinata. She was lying on her back in submission, eagerly awaiting her prince's sensual touch.

Making his way to her torso, slowly and collected, one knee between her thighs, our hero took the liberty of licking the hard peak of one nipple. He did so with long, lazy strokes of his tongue, over and over again. And his lady moaned. She cupped his head firm in her tiny hands by the time he moved on to the next impressive sky-scrapper, where he licked, sucked, and savored thoroughly.

Naruto loved her verbal responses so much that he lightly nipped and yanked to make her voice climb higher. He received his wish, and her adorable moan broke off into a tantalizing gasp of desire.

_Na…Naruto-kun's sucking my breasts,_ Hinata breathed a mental breath, her lips parting. _It feels so good. I can feel Naruto-kun's tongue on my nipples..._

The moment Naruto gently bit down around an aching peak, he heard his name rose from her throat, in a most amorous way. It conducted the flames of his desire, and a new priority suddenly made itself known in his mind, one of which he had every intention of acting upon it.

Having gone to taste her lips, until he couldn't help but yearn to proceed to the next level, Naruto slowly rose. And Hinata suckled his lips still, even when her back had completely risen off the bed. A displeased grumble bubbled up in her throat, soft and delightful. She continued moving with him, anticipation and expectations lining her body, until she was almost sitting upright.

Naruto was impressed with her participation in this, and he cast her that heart-throbbing smile she loved so much. It was almost exhilarating.

His eyes, now half-lidded, gleamed with intent, "Hinata," he whispered, just high enough so that she could hear. "Can I take your panties off?"

The lovely princess caught her breath, stunned, her eyes popping. And a fierce heat dawned in her cheeks, the likes of which she had never felt before. She could feel her head getting light, as blood surged like lightning throughout her veins—an all too familiar feeling.

Hinata withdrew her eyes as she sought for resources. Her nerves hummed so intensely that she lost the ability to speak. And each time she gathered a bit of composure, her heart thumped, scattering all the pieces.

"Hinata, please… try to calm down," Naruto advised, but then fell silent, when she hugged a pillow over her face.

"Hinata—"

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun," she interrupted in a nervous and high-pitched tone, eager to tell him what was on her mind before the very sound of her voice devoured the touch of courage she had mustered up. "W-What you asked of me... yuh-you can do it."

Our sage could feel the heat emitting from Hinata's hotpocket. It was like a tangible creature in the room, brushing its body against that of his own, even as it pumped his rod, coaxing him to make haste in his feat.

Naruto smiled openly. "As you wish," he replied softly, the soothing sound of his voice cajoling her from her shell.

When he doffed her underwear, with slow, steady movements, Naruto held it up before his face. He swore to god he could see heat emanating from the puny piece of cloth. "Steamy," he murmured unconsciously, embarrassing Hinata. And she responded by masking her face with her hands.

_Na…Naruto-kun and I are both naked and alone in his room. Wha-What should I do? What should I say to him,_ she gushed. _What would father think of this?_

With each time she throbbed, the awareness of being naked and subjected to his gaze became increasingly mortifying for Hinata. She could smell her arousal, and she was certain he could, too, which made her very self-conscious. Nevertheless, she had already told herself that there was no turning back from this. It was what she wanted, after all.

Like the ticking of a clock, she could feel her pulse beating at the centre of her core, deep within the realm situated between her legs. It felt as though a gap needed to be filled and desperately. And as strong as her embarrassment was, it could not rival how aroused she had become, and how sexually thrilling it felt, that her one and only love was looking at her hot, naked body.

Refusing to explore what he had revealed down south, until he had made his fair maiden a tad comfortable in her current state, Naruto cast her damp lingerie to the side and made his way up north once more.

The princess' face was as red as a chilly pepper, and despite sensing that his face was close to her own, she kept her eyes concealed under the weight of her nervousness.

"Hinata," the compassionate warrior called, towering over her on all fours. And she shivered with delight at the sound of her name upon his lips. Had her charming prince come to soothe her heart and mind with his angelic voice? Had he come to answer to her body's raw hunger? She hoped he had come to address both, and even more.

Although she did not look, Naruto took his time to lay claim to her soft lips, a gesture of reassurance; she was sure... sweet and promising. His kisses always left her breathless. And those breaths continued to come quick, as their heats intermingled and their auras clashed.

From her neck down, Naruto initiated a saucy chain of kisses, and each time his lips touched her flesh, her body trembled and muscles went taut. He whispered words of affection against her skin. Her stomach sank, when he dipped his tongue inside her navel. And she heaved a shuttering sigh, when his epic journey ensued farther down south.

Just before he tasted her, he whispered, "Hinata... stay with me. Stay with me and feel."

Her blood bubbling beneath her skin, the princess rubs her thighs together in her state of impatience, concentrating the heat as though she sought to start a fire. Naruto imagined she wanted him to scorch his tongue, when he decided to sample her flavor. How mean! He grinned.

The instant he touches her legs, the maiden's thighs separated, almost automatically, and he smiled a triumphant smile.

"Tears of joy are flowing out of here," Naruto prompted impudently, as he studies Hinata's most sacred treasure. He felt as her body stiffened at his words, but his eyes remain unswerving. "You're so beautiful down here, Hinata," he flattered openly and truthfully.

Before she could respond, he cupped her hips and pulled her closer, subsequent to lowering his head toward her hot, swollen center. At first, there was only the puff of his breath, and she tensed in anticipation. Her body responded immediately, every nerve ending hummed, and sparked to life.

After filling his lungs with the intoxicating scent of her, Naruto parted her tenderly and then slowly, gently, lightly, stroked her with the very tip of his tongue. Hinata's blood was thundering by this point, her mouth wide open, her head nestled fast in a pillow.

She could feel the steam building up inside. And she dropped her hands to her sides and gripped the sheets, her eyes tightly closed. She spread her legs as far as they could go, and wished she would experience something even more spectacular. This was the most incredible feeling that she had ever—

He licked her again, his tongue laving over those sensitive lips. This time, his tongue was flat, and seemed hotter and wetter than before. It was as though he had reacquainted himself with a blistering flame meant for ultimate stimulation and ecstasy.

As her head turned from left to right, at the import of sizzling pleasure, she closed her legs and bounded Naruto's head between them.

"Na...Na…Naruto-kun," she called breathlessly. "I haven't had enough training for this! Yes! It feels so good!"

Naruto could almost laugh, but instead, he licked his lips, sampling her flavor again. "You don't need training for this kind of thing, Hinata."

"B-But it feels like I'm losing myself."

"That's how you're supposed to feel, princess, don't resist. Lose control and go wild."

"Oh, no! Why does it feel so good," she moaned, her voice thick with desire, her panting breaths filling the room.

From bottom to top, Naruto covered every inch of her with his tongue, and then he returned to that one special place and reintroduced himself. The gratification made her cry out, like a cute, whimpering puppy. And he did it once more, just to have her whimper again.

In a frenzy of carnal energy, Naruto circled and teased and rubbed and sucked. He slowly, carefully, fluently, slipped a finger inside of her home and caressed her from the inside. Hinata groaned, she begged, she writhed and cocked her head at this new and overwhelming level of sensuality.

The gap was close to being filled, but she needed more. That's what she said, yet the young maiden had to do everything in her power to hold in the warm, down-coming sensation that arrested her body.

"Na…Naruto-kun," she whispered his name, like a prayer. "Oh, my god… oh, my god!"

Hinata could feel herself getting wetter and wetter—heck, she was soaked, drenched, even. The princess was swollen and excited to the point of discomfort and still held back because she had never felt anything as incredible as this before. She didn't want it to ever end. No one had ever seen her bare flesh, touched her, much less to sample the taste of her feminine nectar. But in the end, which was probably three minutes later, she had no choice.

"Some... Something's coming!" She covered her mouth with both hands—even as they trembled radically along with her body—and screamed her surrender. Her body arches off the bed, but still Naruto continues to lick her sensitive bubble, bringing her even higher in her glorious climax. Her body seemed to glow in the sun's radiant light.

The waves of pleasure swept her into another dimension—muscles convulsed in a rippling release, an orgasm that went on and on to no seeming end. A fantastic finished!

It was only after Hinata's body sank back onto the bed, did Naruto finally raise his head. He couldn't get enough. His expression was bright, and the glow in his eyes, mystical. There were no words to describe how magnificent, adorable and arousing Hinata's sexual responses were. They all added to his desire. For a brief moment, he looked down at himself, at the byproduct of her amorous behavior, and then back at her. The grand finale was yet to come.

The weary princess lay silent in bed, but for the hot, steamy breaths that escape between her lips. She was smiling, although her body was a wreck. The powerful orgasm continues to wash over her. Her body trembles to no end, and she keeps her eyes close, with the back of one hand over her forehead.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, his voice layered with many different traces of emotions. "You were amazing."

The compliment stretched her lips into an even wider smile, but the princess still did not speak. She was enraptured, paralyzed by the new and overpowering level of contentment in which she had been given. Still, she wanted more.

That aching gap, deep within her core, was not yet filled. So she waited, in a state of incomplete satisfaction, for her prince charming to coax the embers of her desire into even greater flames. He knew well this was what she wanted, right?

Time pasted. For well over a minute, there was only silence. And Naruto watched in utter disappointment, as his erection withered as of neglect. But he, too, said nothing. He didn't want to admit it to himself, that for the first time, since Hinata fell on top of him and he touched her lips with his own, he was not sure of what to do next.

What he assumed was Hinata's orgasm, was incredibly intense and for a moment, he was almost completely flustered... frightened. He saw her pant, gasp, moan, scream, writhe, shook and then stilled—was that all because of pleasure, or had he caused her pain, as well? Had he been too rough without noticing, blinded by his own selfish greed?

The silence prolonged. The room was so quiet that the silence was an uncomfortable pressure against Hinata's eardrums. She felt vulnerable in her intoxicated state. Her body was a fragile mass of sensitivity and reception. All the mental and emotional walls that she had erected for her own protection had deteriorated under the weight of her fierce orgasm.

As she lay there on her back, legs bounded, she felt an ominous gloom creeping toward her. It was a merciless and unforgiving storm of various emotions, all tinted and strengthen with her sexual frustration.

She felt a spasm of panic, when Naruto said and did nothing, despite her imminent mood swing. Had her prince lost interest in their sacred ceremony of love and sensuality? Had she done something to offend him? Had she performed or responded in a distasteful manner?

While lost deep in thought, as to what move he were to make next, Naruto heard sniffling. By the time he raised his head, he was confronted with a weeping Hinata, the back of her hands fast against her eyes. She wept beautifully, like a baby deity that fell from her home in the clouds, yet the sound of her crying made his heart sag.

"Na...Naruto-kun..."

The agitated sage gasped in response. He wondered if his assumption were true, if he had really hurt her in some way. But he pushed that thought aside, and made haste to put himself beside her.

"Hi-Hinata," he said her name with evident worry, as if would have opted to make an apology before he actually inquired what was wrong.

"Please... Please don't stop," she urged. "I want Naruto-kun to touch me," she sobbed. "I...I want Naruto-kun to touch me more. I am sorry... if I did something to upset you."

Naruto was shocked, but not as much as he was relieved... relieved to the point where he could have smiled, but he didn't, for the sake of the misconception and miscommunication that had led them a stray. "Hinata, listen," he said, the tone of his voice evidence of his enlightenment. But for the young maiden, it was a sweet, relaxing melody—a gift she had been longing from her wonderful prince. She removed her tiny hands from her eyes, so that she could look at him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Naruto felt warm, as he gazed into her gorgeous eyes glazed with sorrow. However, that was not all he saw—farther, beyond her tears, deep within her crystal-like eyes, he saw love, need and desire. "You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. This was all just a big misunderstanding," he explained in a low, seemingly seductive tone. To seal his promise and extinguish any measure of doubt she still had, Naruto slowly lowered his head to hers and whispered, "I love you, too," before pressing his lips against hers. "I know it might be embarrassing, but try to tell me your desire every once in a while. As for me," he now whispers in her ear. "I want to touch you, too... can I?"

Hinata was dazed, shuffling through the memory banks of her mind, desperately trying to recover that one file with Naruto's commitment, to prove to her that what he had said was not just a hallucination. It was as if he read her mind, because his lips soon parted again, his warm breath kissing her pink cheeks.

"I've always had strong feelings for you, Hinata." _I...I just needed to make sure of something._"I love you," he confessed again, more passionately than he did before, his words bringing tears to her eyes. "And I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

_Na…Na...Naruto-kun just said he loves me. Oh, what-What should I do?_

"You don't need to say anything, Hinata," Naruto acknowledged. "Just nod your head, if you want me to make you feel even more."

Right then, Hinata felt a surge of courage, though her expression remains coy. "It...It feels like I'm going crazy," she said while averting her eyes, even as she rubs her thighs together. Then she flashed him such sizzling hot gaze that Naruto's own eyes widened with astonishment. "Please... touch me more. I want Naruto-kun to touch me."

Her response was far more endearing than he bargained for, but the combination of flavors made for a sweet aftertaste—delicious!

"As you wish, princess… it will be my absolute pleasure."

Naruto's eyes half lidded, as he slowly reverses over Hinata's flushed and restless body. Her soft, smooth skin seems to glow with a heavenly luster, its texture finer than that of silk. He placed his hands atop her thighs, a silent incantation, and they opened for him.

He filled his nose with the sweet scent of her arousal again, and then he reacquainted his mouth with her intoxicating flavor, sending his taste buds on an epic ride that they will not soon forget.

Hinata's eyes were bright with need, her heart racing, and she watches as Naruto propped himself up on his knees between her now widely spread legs. He was clasping his pride in his hand. She knew what he was preparing to do, and the princess welcomed it entirely. She wanted to become one with her beloved prince.

"Hinata," he won her attention effortlessly, his voice soothing... always soothing. "Do you trust me?" She nodded her head without any evidence of doubt. "I want you to relax as much as you can, okay. This may hurt a little, but I can promise you that that discomfort won't last long."

Her eyes were shining, uncompromised. And Naruto could see that she was entirely willing and prepared for whatsoever he had to offer. If anything, she was impatient to receive.

Ever vigilant of her facial expression, our hero carefully begins to penetrate his sunflower, his crest stretching her to accommodate his shaft.

For a split second, Naruto found himself drifting into a fleeting state of reverie, thoroughly sensationalized and new. Slowly, light on his feet, he pushed _two sturdy doors_apart and entered into a world uncharted. It was like a sanctuary, a sacred cathedral colour schemed of red and pink.

The sage stood upon a _carpet, red_ and _plush,_ that ran along the aisle of this magnificent paradise and into a blinding white light. Perfectly sculpt statues of Cupid stood at either sides of the great hall, playing their trumpets, a beautiful symphony that seem to wrap his entire being into a _warm, silky,_ seemingly _moist cocoon._ The sensation seemed to focus more on areas _below his waist._

No sooner had he drifted, however, than reality tugged at his consciousness. But until most that were hurled back into reality from a sweet daydream, back into a supposedly bland, melancholy world, Naruto came back meeting a rivaling measure of sensuality that kept escalating at each passing moment. His shoulders sagged at the warm and unfamiliar environment in which he ventured. And he heaved a shaky sigh, as Hinata opened and closed around him... wet and tight. He was in heaven.

At the same time, the beautiful princess yelped in both pain and pleasure—a bittersweet mixture of ecstasy to say the least. She bit down on her lip and then reclined her head onto the pillow. She moaned aloud, trying to stifle her vocal responses, and yet a sharp whimper followed her in throat. Her heart was racing, lungs gasping desperately for air, eyes tightly squeezed shut and every muscle in her body contracted.

Yet her prince was able to delve even deeper.

In a heartbeat, the young maiden's hymen broke. She felt the truth of it with much certainty, but it came with no regrets, only contentment. The lost of her virtue was visible on Naruto's shaft, as he slowly, meticulously, fluently, continued to deepen himself inside of her world.

_I...I can feel something entering me, she moaned, her forehead creasing. It is so unusual... but it feels so good. Na…Naruto-kun!_

Naruto entered but half way inside of her tightly enclosed tunnel, mesmerized by her breathless panting and gasps. He thrust in an out at an amble pace, careful not to venture farther than where he had initially explored. He wanted to know her responses, all of them. And his desire soared, like the searing flames of an active volcano, as he watch her move and writhe beneath him. She looked like a goddess, too beautiful, too majestic, and too graceful for a man's eyes. But given to him was the privilege to see and to touch, and he wanted even more.

And as soon as he was entirely coated in her feminine nectar, and her sacred realm had gotten somewhat accustomed to his width, Naruto decided to deepen himself inside, until he could go no farther.

Just before he did, however, Hinata requested on soft, rickety breath that he kissed her. With a brilliant light of hope shimmering in her eyes, she told him of her desire to have him lay on top of her. Needless to say, Naruto would not neglect her wish, nor would he allow his lady to wait.

After capturing her lips with his for another time, a silent but telling gesture of his love, our hero allowed his body to rest atop hers. His hard chest presses on her breasts, and they flushed under the pressure of his weight. Then he proceeds to sink the remainder of his length inside of her, and she in turn sinks her short, neat nails into his back.

A soft but high-pitched whimper rose in Hinata's throat as the rest of her home was being occupied, and she bite down in his neck. Naruto frowned, deriving more pleasure than pain from the bruise.

Hinata's body kept getting tense as she tightened around him. But Naruto told her it would only be more uncomfortable, if she did not try to relax. He said so with sympathy and comforted her as much as he could with his lips, his eyes and the anesthetic-like sound of his voice.

Naruto's weight filled every slope and curve of Hinata's body. It got harder to breathe again, but the princess cared only about the thrilled she felt. Her soft flesh seemed to mold into his like French vanilla infused with a very light shade of taffy.

And it didn't take long before she got used to him. In time, there was no longer a bittersweet blend of ecstasy. That slight prick of pain, that unwelcome discomfort, had evaporated like a blistering heat against condensation.

"More," Hinata demanded in a steamy breath against Naruto's ear. And in response, he throbbed and hardened inside of her. "Amazing," she exclaimed, relishing in the gratification. "I...I can feel Naruto-kun deep inside of me. It's embarrassing, but it feels so good!"

She could feel it—that familiar trigger before the turbulent avalanche. Now she was aware of what it meant, and she braced for impact.

The door suddenly snapped open, a door that only her prince possessed the key to unlock. She bounded her legs around his waist as her body quaked and her muscles tightened. She screamed and clawed her nails into his flesh again, clinging up him as the rapids ram into her body.

Her centre was pulsing so fast that Hinata knew if it were her heart, she would have likely suffered from a heart attack. She was careful cling to him, as the violent waters tried to drown her in its unforgiving depths. Her centre sucked at his manhood, eagerly awaiting the release of his essence so that it may devour.

All of a sudden, Naruto released the entire weight of his body on top of her and then hugged his princess close. He rolled over. Now she was sitting on top of him, his vessel hard against her sensitive quarters. It throbbed vigorously, whispering to the centre of her heat. And those stimulated lips down south listened. They parted. And they spoke.

The feminine nectar from Hinata's swollen cheeks coated Naruto's rod. The chemical was like an aphrodisiac; it drugged him, making the young sage incredibly harder. It made him hungrier for a release. And his pride hummed beneath her again. They pulsated together, as if engaged in a mating dance. But Naruto had had enough. He could wait no longer.

As weary as the orgasm had made her, Hinata took it up upon herself to merge their worlds once more. She heaved a long, sexy sigh as she slide down and filled herself with the size of him. It may have been a fleeing moment, but she missed her special tenant.

Still tired and far from catching her breath, Hinata leaned forward against Naruto's chest, her tiny hands anchored upon his pectoral muscles, her hair in his face. They moved slowly together. Their fingers now entwined, his sighs harmonizing with hers.

It wasn't long before Hinata was hungry again—hungry for a greater level of pleasure. Sitting upright now, with her legs astride his waist, she moves about him with renewed energy and zeal. She felt an incredible rush of exhilaration at the thought of being on top of him and in charge.

Their position added to her desire.

The princess rose and fell beautifully. With absolute control and precision at her disposal, she creates magic at a pace she found favorable, taking him all inside when she needed to. Her love nest squeezes his package as she works. And the young damsel rocked to whichever corner she pleased, as if would break him in her fiery endeavor to achieve sweet satisfaction.

Naruto's breaths came fast, utterly wrapped around the finger of desire. He watched as Hinata's creamy breasts danced—enticing him with a charm he could not resist. And he rose as his desire did, to contribute to the flames of their sensuality. He cups her soft curves, squeezing her periodically. Her nipples nestled between his fingers.

"So deep... I can feel you deep inside of me," Hinata uttered in a silky breath, her voice coated in a thick layer of carnal desire. Her body reclined at the import of pleasure, her head whipping back.

Naruto pressed a scorching kiss at the hollow at the base of her throat, and then his nose drew a line up the skin of that sweet, slender column, to the point of her chin. His warm breath heated her skin.

Hinata's eyes were smoky with arousal and gleamed with desire. And the moment she lowered her head, her prince sought and found what he craved. He kissed her, burning, crushing her lips with his in a deep, dark, wet kiss.

"No. Na…Na...Naruto-kun," Hinata said between panting breaths, her vision blurred in her state of arousal. Her amazing prince had bent her over, her hands bracing against the wall for support. She whimpers that they shouldn't do it this way—because she could feel him all the way inside, his pride tapping against her uterus. "Don't... Don't stop," she moaned, muttering how good it feels. Her voice sounded as though it had been gilded a beautiful gold, kissed by a sweet hue of honey.

She loved the position he had placed her in. It was new, incredibly intense and... erotic. She felt entirely open, revealed and dominated by him. The reins of control were tipped in his favor once again, but all the more pleasure she felt. It was truly amazing!

Hinata could feel and hear as his vessel stirred her juices deep inside. "More", she demanded. "Harder", she insisted. "Have your complete way with me. Thrust deeper, even deeper inside!"

The princess had started working her hips as she spoke, breaking the rhythm of Naruto's amble movement. And he frowned in wonder. Had his performance not met her expectations? Was she perhaps mocking him?

"Give me more," her commands ensued with an open smile, her lips drooping in a sultry fashion. Her breasts bounce as she moves frantically about him. It was evident what she craved, and she would indeed receive.

Naruto's eyes imbued gray with desire, a fierce storm playing over those blue seas, stirring the once calm waters into an ocean of roaring, lapping waves. Dangerously close within this moment, was the bridge between the thrill of battle and the thrill of lovemaking.

Hinata challenged him, almost instinctively, and raging seas got ever vicious. She rolls her hips, the force of her motion driving him backwards. And her realm tightens around him, squeezing the lean, rigid length of his shaft relentlessly. Our little flower knew the danger that lurks ahead, and it stirred her desire.

Naruto's adrenaline coursed hot and fast through his veins. Strength. Courage. Endurance. Determination. Creativity… all were at its peak, ready to be molded together to forge a fierce a resolve—characteristically, the sage had accepted her challenge and would strive to best her in this game of passion. Whether or not this was a battle, he would not lose!

It was hard to breath. The air was thin and dry with heat and desire. Their colliding bodies sang an erotic tune, as Naruto keep charging in and out of her—stretching his soul mate to suit his length and width. She could feel his vanilla bar rubbing, scraping the highly sensitive walls of her sacred cave. Hinata moaned and screamed her escalating delight.

Adorably, Hinata frowns in indignation and growls, when Naruto withdrew from her and guided her toward the bed. She whimpers and pouts, but only for a brief instant. Ecstasy wouldn't grant her the privilege of staying still, not this day, or any other day for that matter.

Lying gracefully on her back at the edge of the bed, while Naruto stood on the ground, the princess sighed and moan, when her love cast his thunderbolt within the confides of her world once more. She couldn't get enough, and her heat crept to toward supernova, as he kept thrusting in and out of her. Together, hand in hand, they climb the treacherous mountain face of desire, scaling its heights in hopes of reaching the summit of ecstasy.

Hinata's responsiveness had slowed significantly. She was drunk with pleasure and passion. And she bit down on her index finger and panted between her teeth, looking up through the haze cast by her eyes, at her darling prince.

An excited grin stretches wide across his face, when he noted her wondrous eyes on him, his bright teeth standing in vivid contrast to the deep russet colour of his skin. She was surprised he could smile, when they were caught in a swirling whirlpool of rapture—raw and constant.

It wasn't long before Hinata submitted to another powerful orgasm. She screamed her release, and Naruto groans as her muscles went in a frenzy around him. They were both exhausted. Their breaths came fast and hard, and Hinata could feel the overwhelming strain that dawned on her body with this third climax. She was almost at her limit.

Naruto decided to give her some time to catch her breath, yet when he looked into her eyes, he could still see that shimming glean of challenge. Had his latest performance still not suffice? Had he once against failed to slake his lady's insatiable thirst? Our champion did not intend to give up, and with that, he closed his eyes.

Within mere moments, a gear clicked in place, and there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. A gateway opened, but openly to the privileged and natural energy suddenly came gushing into his body. There was an unusual abundance of energy lingering in his room, and this sped up his transformation. Naruto's skin became cool, as power filled and energized his system. The aches of his muscles lifted, and his breathing returns to normal.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto's eyes flashed open with the mark of the sage, gleaning with renewed passion and challenge. Hinata gasped, her eyes widening with shock, as her suddenly assertive knight pushed her legs back and plunged into her convulsing quarters once more. She cried out as the heat from his steely rod consumed her whole, spreading from the pocket it conquered throughout her entire being.

Through her sexual excitement, Naruto could feel Hinata's chakra oozing out through her pores. It was warm and soothing. It replenished him. And he leaned forward so that he could crush her breasts with his large hands. He kneads them as though he were preparing noodles for ramen.

The sage heard the solemn demands of desire. The creature spoke to him and he understood. With consistency as his most important variable in his epic journey for conquest, Naruto keep pumping her, lifting her higher. He brought her to altitudes that rendered her breathless. The princess felt as though she was going to break.

Just before all the wind was forced out of her, leaving her vulnerable to the weaving hands of unconsciousness, Hinata did quick work to active the power of her eyes and cripple his power source using her Jyuuken Fist.

Something heaved a long, strident roar inside of Naruto, stirring its destructive powers and shaking its dark, parallel world.

A measure of the beast's energy seeped into a dark portal, slipping through the dimensions to entice Naruto with its overwhelming force. He accepted the malicious energy, using it but to undo the handy work of his fair lady, thus, correcting the flow of his chakra.

"Na...Naruto-kun," the exhausted princess whispered between her lips, her breaths shaky and dry. She raised one hand in an ushering gesture, inviting him to lie beside her.

Naruto was uneasy, and the gleam made of enigma that quivered in her eyes did little to loosen the knot his stomach had made of itself. He couldn't help but wonder if she was upset. He wasn't sure Hinata liked the idea of being handled the way she was. And the fact that she went so far as to attack him proved as much.

Our beautiful snugglie wugglie hurried to strap her arms around her charming knight and bury herself against his hard body, her flushed cheek fast upon his chest. "Na...Naruto-kun was so amazing," she praised, and the truth of her words relieved our hero of his suffocating grief.

Naruto tittered. "You're so beautiful," he shifted his head so that he could press a kiss atop her head.

And as he lay beside her, rapped in the blanket that was her love and affection, Naruto seemed to understand why she was not displeased. Her response was not in defense, not in surrender—but rather a challenging greed that swelled as ripely his. In that fleeting moment of overwhelming desire, her body wanted more while her mind wanted a quarter. Her resolve was an instinctive mistake, but perhaps one that preserved her sanity.

"I love you."

"Hinata," he kissed her head once more. "I love you, too... so very much."

The princess was so happy that she could almost cry. But instead, she crawled on top of him and held tresses of hair behind ear, as she leans forward to remind herself the flavor of his lips. "Let's do it once more." Her voice was as light as cotton and as sweet as maple syrup.

"Mmm... one final bout," Naruto clarified with a pleased smile.

"Yes. I want to taste Naruto-kun's milkshake again."

The sage raised a hand to her cheek. And her eyes trailed his fingers for a while, before she held his gaze anew—hesitant, yet acute. His smile stretched into one of intent, as he brought his fingers together and performed a technique. Hinata's eyes widen when she felt a pair of hands loop under her arms and lift her from the bed.

She muttered a series of questions in her confused state. But Naruto spared her no enlightenment. Instead, he cast his counterparts a gaze wrought of instruction and they both proceeded to hold Hinata in an upright sitting position. She sat on their joint hands, as though she were sitting in a swing, her hands clasping either one of their shoulders for balance.

With purposeful strides, her seductive knight made his way between her open legs. He smelled deeply of her scent before kneeling before her and treating his taste buds to her sacred elixir. He repeatedly dialed her number with his tongue. He dialed imperiously and with grace. He dialed slowly and sometimes with satisfying speed. He dialed until her phone rang and she demanded that he accessed her. Naruto moved quickly to dispose himself to her bidding. And she coiled her arms around his head as they scaled the rock face together, determined to stand atop that glorious speak.

With each powerful thrust, Hinata's heart continues ring, like a school bell, dismissing not only her composure but also her strength. Her loins seemed to crest and scream against the force of Naruto's spectacular performance. And she smiled an open smile in the sweet embrace of ecstasy.

Without so much as a sound or instructional gaze, Naruto withdrew from the drenched land of Hinata core, and the shadow clones brought their beautiful princess back toward the bed.

Her star didn't make her wait long, to feel that gap being filled once more. And while she lay on her back in bed, her legs locked around his hips, she glimpsed Naruto's clones watching them with desire in their eyes. Indeed, they merely were just a part of him, but Hinata felt arousal at the fact that she was being watched.

But as her prince increased his pace, her eyes fluttered close and the flush upon her cheeks went from pink to scarlet.

His mouth was hot on her skin. He scorched her flesh with fiery kisses, leaving a pulsing heat wrought of ecstasy in his wake. She was caught in his web of desire, unable to break free. Pleasure was a rising tide. Her thrill grew by the second. His skin was wet, her body sleek with sweat.

She could feel him pulling her body in and moving deeper into her. Hinata wanted to bite him, just to hear him screaming her name.

The princess was enraptured and intoxicated. She could feel the venom that was his sexual energy coursing, running deep inside of her veins. It burned beneath her skin. And although her body was brimming with what she craved, that insatiable lust remained. She wanted more, for she feared this might be the first and the last time she would be sampled by her beloved prince.

Impatient hands, hungry mouths, panting breaths, desperate words, Naruto couldn't get enough, and, god… her adorable voice!

Mutual understanding dawned in this moment, as their consciousness seemed to link for but a fleeting moment. They were almost at the end of their epic journey. They were both aware. And just before he exploded with his desires, he dismissed his clones or rather he lost focus of the technique due to the gratification of his imminent orgasm.

Before our hero could withdraw his vessel, to grand his lady the sustenance she craved, the measure of ecstasy accumulated by his counterparts added to that of his own and he ended up releasing his seed, deep into Hinata's womb. He roared in delight, and Hinata arched off the bed in response, as a rippling orgasm washed through her, like a fierce streak of lightening. She screamed and dug her nails into his defenseless flesh, as they both trembled together. Even at their spectacular finale, it would seem that their challenge had not yet concluded, for while Naruto throbbed frantically inside of her, the princess' realm contracted around him tightly to no end.

"I...I can feel Naruto-kun's semen swimming into me. Warm... it's so very warm. I can feel it. I'm going to have Naruto-kun's child." Her voice was soft and light, almost mystical.

"I'm yours, Hinata... everything that I am is yours. I love you," he whispered between panting breaths. "You're my sunshine."

The fulfilled warrior rolled off a happy and content Hinata, allowing his love to catch her breath, and they clung together in a stupor state, as the quake of their bodies diminishes and their pulse slows. The couple hadn't realized just how exhausted they were, until they both drifted off into unconsciousness together.

Naruto lay on his back in bed, completely pooped. His body felt like the after math of a train crash. At least he knew for his very first time, he had performed exceptional well, except for the whole sage mood scenario. How embarrassing.

Without warming, a flush staining her plump cheeks, Hinata sat on her heels in bed and lightly clasped her beloved's package in her tiny hands. Expertly resting coils of her behind her ear, she lowered her head toward him so that she could start licking his tip.

"Ehhhh," Naruto exclaimed, shocked that she still hadn't had enough. "Hi-Hinata," he was already breaking out into a sweat. "It's not as resilient as yours is; I still need time to recover. Please, just let me eat some more to regain my strength. I need some of Ichiraku's ramen!"

"Tough luck," she returned in a casual, mutinous tone, blushing still. "Naruto-kun didn't give me any time to rest, so he doesn't deserve any break either."

"Eh...Ehhh! Hi-Hinata, be reasonable," he attempted to negotiate as he cupped her hands together so that she would release his poor, flaccid pride.

"This is mine," she looked at his vessel with an innocently straight face. "And I will have it whenever I please."

"What did you do with the real Hinata," Naruto shouted aloud in his frustration, knowing that he was already doomed!

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for reading Hinata's Sensual Adventure. I really hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to look out for the sequel - Hinata's Sensual Adventure: Hotel Resort.

Please... please leave a comment if you found the story interesting-because it's through your complimentary reviews that I derive the inspiration and motivation to actually continue the tale and make quick progress. You wish to read more sooner than later, right? If so, please spare a moment of your time to slap a comment down there. It'll be very much appreciated :'3

Thanks again for reading, you're awesome!

Oh, and all those who are interested in the spoiler version can read it through the link I provided above, but be warned-It's called a _spoiler_ because Naruto and Hinata's sacred ceremony is being spied on by the rookies. It's all Kakashi's fault. He threatened me to add him to the story or else. It really couldn't be helped... really.

Unnecessary characters are figured in the final scenes, including Minato (Naruto's father) and the Kyuubi.


End file.
